The Morra Empire Book 1: The Founding
by Spearhead
Summary: Inspired by VexMasters 'Galactic Imperium' and Limitless, This is the first book in a long series that will follow Eddie Morra as he builds the biggest and strongest Empire throughout history.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls, This is my new project that I've been working on with VexMaster. His 'Galactic Imperium' inspired me to write this and its thanks for him that I've been able to write this. This Fiction will follow the same base as 'Galactic Imperium', except this will have Eddie Morra (Limitless) as the main character. This story would no exist without VexMaster, so check out his work. Please R&R to let me know what you think. -Spearhead**

The Morra Empire: The Founding.

Chapter 1: How it all began.

Edward 'Eddie' Morra was on his knees searching through Mars Brands safe. Mr. Brand was tied up in the living room being watched by Eddies new associate.

'His boss was dead, so I didn't matter now.'

Eddie mused to himself about his new associate as he searched the safe.

'But he did not appreciate that Mars Brand had kept the pills for himself.'

Edward searched through the safe until he finds the blue bag containing the 'Limitless' pills as Eddie called them.

'And it is all still possible.'

Eddie smiled as he tucked the pills into his jacket.

**Twelve Months Later**

Eddie was driving his favourite car in the whole world. His black Pontiac Solstice was his pride and joy and he loved the damned thing. But as a man running for US Senator, Eddie normally drove his Toyota Prius to help him win the crowd.

He was currently on his way to his cabin for a long weekend of relaxation. His cabin was located deep within Adirondack Park. He was returning from what he liked to call a 'Vote Gathering' event that had just finished in the Big Apple itself. He had to stand, wave, smile and answer questions all in the hopes that they would like his answers and vote him into the senate.

Of course, such speculation was moot. His brain calculated the mood of the group and he was able to sway them so easily with all the promises that they would soon forget. Eddie did intend to keep most of the promises and would make sure that people remembered those promises he he drove, Eddie didn't notice that the afternoon had passed and the sun was setting. Driving through what seemed like an endless forest really made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. A beeping catches his attention. Eddie looked down to spot that small icon meaning 'refill the tank' was blinking.

He sighed at this mistake. It must have been someone on the campaign who had used his car without him realising it. Eddie knew how far this car would go with the amount of fuel in the tank, but there were anomalies that even Eddie could not predict, particularly those that he had no knowledge of, but they were relatively few.

"Just great."

Edward moaned in little disappointment. He no longer became anxious or frustrated as he used to before the 'Limitless'. As the car slowed he noticed that it was completely black all around him as night settled in. Eddie grabs his phone perched on the dashboard. He flipped the phone open and searched for two things: battery and connection. Unfortunately, one of them was not very good.

"No service. Well, it appears that the great Eddie Morra cannot escape the Murphy's Law. Ha ha…"

This was a minor hindrance, but not such a big deal for Eddie, or so he thought. He chucked the slim device onto the empty passengers seat and looks around him. He physically turned as he tried to see the road behind him. The blackness of the night prevented him from seeing too far down the road.

Eddie wondered what he should do next. There were actions he could take, but then he thought he could get some rest. He had been on the campaign trail for a while and even he was rather tired. Though the new formula of Limitless had greatly diminished his dependence on the NZT by making his brain more powerful overall, but he still needed rest once in a while.

He knew that he was going to win, no matter how many votes he may lose by delaying for a few hours by being stranded on the side of the road. So, he relaxed. He pushed back his car seat and rummaged through his bags on the back seat and took out a book. It was a science book about multi-dimension theories and some such. Eddie still had a bit of science fiction writer within him, so he liked to read up on science books once in a while.

Eddie actually through that with his improved brain, that reading was really good for him. After all, once he became a Junior Senator, then after a couple of terms, he could try for either a Governor or a Congressman, and then he would easily become President of the United States of America. He had such a vision for America and the World. In order to be a good President, he felt that he needed to expand his knowledge base, so he read.

It must have been quite a while when Eddie felt something. His powerful brain also came with heightened senses. Suddenly, the blackness began to lift as an orange light pushed it back. Only a few hundred meters down the road, a fireball came slamming down into gravel road after ploughing through the trees. Chunks of gravel and branches are shot outwards from the crash and scattered the surrounding area with debris.

Eddie looked at it with wonder. He did not hide his head, like most people would, as his brain had calculated that there would be no foreseeable danger from the meteor. He got out of the car in order to investigate the quickly dying fire. Meteor in such fashion was an amazing find. It could be worth something beyond money, and even if it wasn't, Eddie was quite sure that he could use it somehow to enhance the votes he wanted.

It was a rather large surprise for Eddie when he arrived at the crater. The meteor wasn't a meteor at all. In fact, it was metallic and looked vaguely like a ship, a ship that was familiar. Then his brain worked really fast to dig up everything he knew about this ship. Then his mouth gaped in awe as the smoke cleared and the fire was finally gone.

Eddie was now staring at the tail end of a Goa'uld Tel'tak Cargo Ship sitting in the crater made from its landing. It did look strange and very alien, perhaps more so because it was stuck on the road ahead with the front half obviously submerged in the tree lines with several trees fallen on top of it.

Eddie walked closer to the ship that had large dents and black scorch marks all over the rear hull. Eddie followed the hull through the forest until he came upon the open doors. As he looked a man stumbled out. Eddie, even with his logical and cool head, was somewhat surprised. Since the appearance of a spaceship that only existed in a television show had vastly increased the possibility of aliens, Eddie had to assume that this man was from the very same television show.

Eddie noticed the form of a collapsed man near the doorway.

"Uh, hello?"

Edward asked the seemingly unconscious male. As Eddie got closer to the body, it stirred causing Eddie to flinch a little despite his normally rational behaviour. After all, crashing alien star ships that didn't exist was rather a surprise. He looked around and recognised the golden design features that were so popular for a Goa'uld Tel'tak.

The interior was exactly the same as the TV show portrayed.

"Now that is really…weird…"

The man on the floor groaned, and Eddie was startled back into focus.

"Are you okay?"

Eddie asked the man as he began to pick himself up a little. The mans back was wet with what Edward assumed was sweat.

"Who are you?"

Edward asked as the man comes to his full height and turns to face him. The mans eyes glowed for a few seconds before talking. Scarlet blood was slowly running down the mans face from his forehead. Eddie's brain immediately searched for all the medical knowledge he possessed, and concluded that with such a crash, the man probably had a few broken bones and internal bleeding, possibly a man with the glowing eyes, which Eddie remembered as an identifiable symptom of having either a Goa'uld or a Tok'ra symbiote inside, spoke slowly.

"I am An'ran of the Tok'ra. I am here to deliver a message and a warning. My host is dying and there is not much time. Please I need you to meld with me. All my knowledge will be yours in return for delivering the warning."

The voice was low and with a little twang, just like in the TV show. An'ran gasped, clutching his hosts broken right arm, trying to prevent it from dangling thought for a moment. His brain raced to find any clues as to whether the alien was telling the truth. This could easily be a Goa'uld pretending to be a Tok'ra. However, Eddie decided that this 'An'ran' was a Tok'ra because if the TV show was real then even with such wounds, the alien could overpower him and jump host without permission.

This An'ran asked for permission despite his host's body deteriorating. A Goa'uld would not waste time asking for permission in such a situation. Only a Tok'ra would.

"I know of the Tok'ra, An'ran. Go ahead."

Eddie shrugged as An'ran walked closer. Eddie opened his mouth and the Symbiote jumped into Eddie's mouth. Eddie felt the pain in the back of his throat, but he took it and waited. His powerful brain told him how exactly the symbiote was moving inside him. Eddies eyes flashed for a second as the Tok'ra 'settled' in.

"_Thank you, Edward Morra. Perhaps now I can deliver my message_."

The Tok'ra said with great relief in his tone of thought. Then as An'ran and Eddie truly became one, their memories and knowledge intertwined. Eddie suddenly felt a sharp stabbing sensation in the back of his neck.

"_I am sorry Eddie, It appears that the damage to my body is far too severe. You will now have all my knowledge and I hope you will be able to find a solution to the problem the Tok'ra now face and deliver the warning that I wanted to send…_"

An'ran's thoughts were laced with genuine concerns and gratitude.

"I will try my best An'ran. But I don't see what kind of difference I can make." Eddie doubted himself.

"You have extensive knowledge of my Universe. This will serve you well in days to come…And…if you could, please bury my host in a good sunlit place beneath a tree…that the funeral tradition of his people…"

An'ran pushed his last words into Eddie's mind before truly slipping away, his body dissolving into protein markers and sending waves of Naquadah molecules throughout Eddie's body. Edward knew straight away that An'ran had sacrificed himself to preserve him, much like Jolinar had done for Major Samantha Carter.

It felt like hours had passed and eventually the throbbing in Eddies throat had disappeared. All that remained of An'ran was his knowledge and the slimy feeling left in Edwards mouth.

Eddie felt great. The last act of An'ran had been to release vast amounts of hormones that symbiotes excreted to heal their hosts. It was the real Tretonin, but without the side effects. He was already rather healthy thanks to his brain making sure that he had the perfect exercise routine, that maintained his health, but now he felt amazing. The blending and the sacrifice of An'ran had truly made him strong and healthy as well as giving him an incredible amount of knowledge.

He was exhausted from the whole ordeal, however, as the Tretonon-hormone used up much of Eddie's nutrients to fix any and every damaged cell. But more importantly, Eddie was now in possession of technology that would make the world didn't need to explore his inherited Tel'tak, he already knew where everything was. He continued to stand in the same spot, just thinking. He glanced over at the Co-pilots chair. A large purple device was strapped into the chair.

Eddie straight away got a flood of memories as he recognised the device. It was the Tok'ra equivalent to an alternate reality drive. Except this one actually worked as intended. A simple coordinate system would take someone to any reality in existence."I could go anywhere. Do anything. I could stop enemies like the Cylons from destroying the Colonies in the Battlestar Galactica Universe….I could stop the Sith from reigning destruction on the Republic in the Star Wars Universe…Destroy the Shadows and Drakh in the Babylon 5 Universe….I could help so many people. But I'd need an Empire…and allies."

Eddie planned, and plans set up so quickly like how he planned for his plan for presidency.

"I'll need help to get this right."

Eddie admitted to the need. Edward walked over to the pilots seat and sat down. Maybe it was from all of An'ran's memories, but it felt natural. Activating the ship was the easy part, and surprisingly so was flying it. It was like an instinct, he knew what to do. As he gained a little altitude and passed above the tree line, he looked down at the abandoned car.

Eddies first option was to destroy it, but he paused, realising that maybe destroying the car that Eddie was last seen driving away in, was not a very good idea. Besides 'any' remains of his presence at this location may not be a very good thing when the government comes to wrap up the scene. Eddie had to think something fast. There must be something.

Then as he searched his memories and found it. He rummaged through the crates in the Tel'tak and found several strange devices with long metallic ropes attached to them. These were retrieval magnetic hooks used by the Tok'ra to collect information packets left at secret locations by Tok'ra agents, or to rescue Tok'ra spies who had escaped in escape pods or Death Gliders.

One of the more promising ability of this particular device was that the Tok'ra managed to make any object hooked by this device could be cloaked if rightly connected to a proper cloaking field generator, like the one inside this Tel' lowered the Tel'tak next to the Pontiac, making sure that the ship was still about a meter above the road, but not too far that he couldn't climb back up. He needed to hurry because he knew that the government would be here any minute. The device was easy to connect, and Eddie attacked the hook to the Solstice, and the car, being made of metal, was safely connected.

Eddie climbed back aboard the Tel'tak and lifted up, making sure to cloak as the ship rose. Then after checking that the Pontiac was cloaked, Eddie headed home, whistling his favourite song, not realising that about half way through, he began to whistle a strangely familiar yet quite alien tune.

**There it is. Please R&R now and check out my fics. Thanks again to VexMaster for all help and approval. Speak soon - Spearhead**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls, this is the March update. **

**Review replies.**

**Kreep13: Thanks for the support. I hope I can deliver the great story you are looking forward.**

**FanFicReader105: Thanks for reading and don't worry, this is going to go far. **

**KafeiDetour: I'm also looking forward to see how it turns out.**

**Bluntag: Well lets just say, this is Book 1 that will focus on Limitless/Marvel, Stargate SG-1/Atlantis and another Reality/Universe. My hope is that I'll be able to write a whole series of books revolved around the adventures of Emperor Edward Morra and The Morra Empire. Plus, DEFIANTLY NO TWILIGHT! :D**

**GenoBeast: This is an AU…Plus today we do have multidimensional theories. An'ran wasn't tempting him with Tok'ra knowledge, it was more of an enticement. Like I said to Bluntag…other 'books' will be the crossovers into such realities. That's the plan, it'll add more to each stories.**

**Tamahome8: So am I.**

**Theborgcollective: I hope I can give you what you want…but when writing a story such as this…it's hard not to make the characters arrogant.**

**Sujuuk: First off, thank you. But like I've said to both Bluntag and GenoBeast, this will only focus on three realities…other books will explore other universes. Also I've never even heard of Gundam 00.…sorry, But other books will go into other realities….especially the Mass Effect universe. I will however look into your suggested reads at a later date..I don't want any cross contamination. **

**Blackholelord: Well don't worry..I've also read both versions of this idea and I didn't like the fact that they were both Evil. I will pre-warn you, this fic will have a few villains working within the empire as a sort of Penance for their crimes. **

**Jabbarulez: First off..love the name and secondly, thanks for the support. I hope this fic really takes off.**

**Douchiesnacks: You seem to be my most loyal follower..you always review and read my work. Thank you for all the support. I hope you fall in love with this story and here's more.**

**I've been working on with VexMaster. His 'Galactic Imperium' inspired me to write this and its thanks for him that I've been able to write this. This Fiction will follow the same base as 'Galactic Imperium', except this will have Eddie Morra (Limitless) as the main character. This story would not exist without VexMaster, so check out his work. VexMaster also helped by editing this and Chapter 1. From now on, all chapters will be 100% SpearheadWorks Original. Please R&R to let me know what you think. **

**-Spearhead**

**Chapter 2: The Proposal**

The light from the afternoon sun beamed through the frosted glass panel at the centre of the front door. A figure moved closer to the door and obscured the sunlight. As the obvious female shadow reached the door, she lowered herself to enter her key into the door. After a click, the door slide open. The sunlight, now not blocked by the front door, shone through the doorway. The blonde women entered the cabin and closed the door behind her. This was Lindy Morra. She hurried through into the front room, not actually bothering to check if the front door had closed properly.

"Eddie?" Lindy's voice was filled with worry. As she entered the front room, her head turned to look into the kitchen. She saw no Eddie. She turned to look at the living room. Eddie and Carl Van Loon were sat on separate couches. Carl and Eddie were, as always, wearing suits.

"Hi honey." Eddie smiled. He looked more energetic than normal and for someone who was on NZT-48, it was really disturbing.

"Hey." Lindy said as she sat down next to Edward.

"Hello Lindy." Carl smiled. Eddie of course knew that his smile for Lindy was sincere pleasure. Eddie knew straight away that Carl only wanted the improved NZT. See Eddie had read a book and taken a class on body language from the famed lie detector, Dr. Cal Lightman. Of course Carl didn't know this and even if he did, he still wouldn't be able to hide his micro expressions every time he said something.

"So, now we can talk." Carl smiled knowing that he would eventually get what he wanted. He wanted the drug known as NTZ-48. The smile caused his face to crease and wrinkle.

"What do you want Carl?" Eddie asked. He knew, but wanted to get it out in the open.

"Well, I have a proposition for you." Carl smiled. His brown eyes glittering in the sunlight. They showed age and experience. That didn't scare Eddie. With NZT, he was the smartest man on the planet. He knew all about business and law. Carl didn't stand a chance in a negotiation.

"What kind of proposal?" Lindy asked the aging man.

"Well, simply, I want access to NZT-48. My investments are not going as I'd hoped. I need the drug. I've lost everything." Carl admitted. His head slowly sank as he said the words out loud.

"Yes, I've heard." Eddie nodded.

Of course, what Carl has said was 'mostly' true. Although the Van Loon Associates was in trouble, particularly since the departure of Eddie and the rumour that Eddie left the company because he saw no future there, had made a significant negative impact on the company. Carl had lost a lot of money, and then the share prices of several key holdings in his portfolio dropped dramatically. He still had the mansion in New Jersey, three apartments in Manhattan, a farm in New Hampshire, a cattle ranch in Texas, two mansions in Orange County, all together worth just over $33 million. He still had his collection of thirty six vintage cars worth $27 million, and he had his three yachts, private jet, several real estates in United Kingdom, Italy, France and Canada, all of which totalled at $37 million. Of course, there were several bank accounts in Switzerland and Cayman Islands that still made Carl worth well over $200 million not including those non-cash assets.

What Carl was really talking about was the $732 million dollars of worth of private stock portfolio that was reduced to meagre $53 million over the past year, and the $6.6 billion dollars invested in Van Loon Associates by so many investors over the last 30 years had been reduced to mere $3.9 billion dollars in three months. Eddie was not 'directly' responsible for this downfall of Van Loon, but Eddie had 'some' influence in what had happened to the Van Loon Associates, because Eddie wanted to make sure that Carl did not threaten him again. Certainly, Eddie can deal with Carl whenever he wanted, but Eddie wanted to make sure that Van Loon was his 'bitch', just in case Carl wanted to take a bite Eddie at crucial moment. The problem was that now Carl wanted the new NZT. Of course, Eddie didn't really have beyond his secret cache because he no longer needed it, but Carl with NZT could become a problem.

"Carl... You don't really expect me to just 'give' you the stable, semi-permanent, and safer version of NZT... Do you?" Eddie mused, eying the aging business man with sharp stare.

Carl nodded.

"What do you want?" Carl asked, anxiety immediately showing on his face.

Eddie looked at Carl's eyes. There was no distinctive coloration of eyes that was the first sign of NZT user, so Carl wasn't taking the original NZT probably since he knew how dangerous it could be.

"Half." Eddie said firmly. Carl stops smiling after hearing Eddies words.

"Excuse me?" Carl asks. His face became hard and somewhat stiff.

"I want half. Half of your stocks, co-ownership of all of Van Loon Associates assets." Eddie replied bluntly. This was the only way he would have full knowledge of Carl's movements, business plans and resources. He would have Carl under his thumb and Eddie would have stakes in Van Loon Associates which was a privately traded company.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to sign over half of everything I own. In return I get the NZT. Am I correct in assuming this includes any future investments?" Carl probed.

"It does. Unless you want to give it all up. Retirement would be good for you, I'd make sure you're well off. Think of it as a replenishing trust fund." Eddie smiled as Carl's eyes dilated with anger while he faked a smile.

"Do I have a choice?" Carl asked. The truth was, he didn't. He knew that Eddie would be straight on the phone and buying shares of his company, as soon as he left. Carl couldn't afford to make an enemy of Edward again.

"I think we both know the answer to that." Eddie forced a smiled. All the time, Lindy was just watching rather than taking part in the negotiations.

"Alright. We can be partners in this." Carl smiled, knowing his options were rather limited. He could accept or decline. If he declined, he could guess that his stocks would continue to fall.

"Good to hear. Now I can have a months supply ready for you when you get back to New York city." Eddie nodded. He was giving Carl the original NZT, so he could keep him on a short leash.

"Good. I think this will be most profitable, for the both of us." Carl forced a smile at Eddie's obvious attempt at control. Carl Van Loon stood up and fastened his suit coat. Eddie and Lindy stood up to see him out.

"It was great to see you Carl. I hope to see you soon and this will be a good thing." Eddie smiled as he held his left arm and armed it toward the front door. Carl, followed by Lindy and Eddie walked down the hallway. Carl opened the doorway and exited the house. He turned to see Eddie and Lindy in the doorway.

"I'll see you soon. Lindy, Eddie." Carl nodded and smiled before he turned to leave. The business man walked down the path towards his black Mercedes Benz. His driver opens the door and Carl lowers himself into the comfortable car. Eddie and Lindy watch as the car drives off down the leaf covered road. It would take him at least ten minutes till he could see their neighbours cabin. Lindy retreated back into the cabin and Eddie followed but not before glancing up at the invisible Tel'tak. He could only predict where it was, but Edward had never wrong in his predictions before. The green leaves swayed in the gentle and barely noticeable wind that blew past carrying the smell of freshly cut grass and sweet pollen.

As the door closed, Eddie turned to look at his holiday home. It was still as immaculate as the day he bought it. The white walls looked freshly painted and the black marble floors looked as if they'd just been washed. In the cloak room, coats and shoes for all seasons were arranged neatly.

Eddie had a flashback to his old apartment. He was standing in the hallway/kitchen/dining room looking around at the dump that was his home. Dirty dishes were either piled up in the sink or scattered around the apartment. The horrible cream walls had turned a pale green or gray from all the filth that had accumulated over the years. Clippings from newspapers and a postcard from Hawaii clung to the fridge. Clothes, dirty or clean, were littered all over the place. Unread books stacked untidily on the floor and reached the height of the window or sofa. While empty food wrappers and wasted food lay on the table or on the lowered shelves. The first time he truly cleaned that place, was the same day he had his first taste of NZT-48 and even then, he felt as if he was in six places at once.

His new apartment in New York and his cabin were palaces compared to that box shaped flat. They were both modern and were always clean. The walls of the cabin in particular were the cream they were meant to be and had no missing sections or plastered marks of failed attempts at hiding holes.

He found reminiscing both meditative and enlightening. He could recognised things from his past with perfect detail that he hadn't been able to achieve before NZT. He even noticed new things that eluded his sight when the memory was made. Small, insignificant things, but they bought a strange yet welcome gratification when Eddie remembered them.

Eddie walked down the hall and entered the kitchen to find Lindy preparing some vegetables for the evenings meal. Even though it was a few hours off, Lindy always prepared for both lunch and dinner early. She said it was so she knew it was done, but Eddie knew that she only did it to keep busy. Lindy had always been a busy body. She never liked staying still and doing nothing. If she had been on NTZ for longer than one time, Eddie always joked that her head would explode out of sheer boredom. A smile crept onto Edwards face at that thought.

No one alive knew about NZT except Eddie, Lindy, Melissa and Carl. Eddies associate who had helped him to retrieve the stash of NZT-48 from Morris Brandt, had unfortunately been killed six months ago in a prison riot. Eddie knew that with the number of people he had killed that no way was he going to get out of a jail sentence.

Eddies attention was captured by the television playing in the background. It was some documentary about Japanese Submarine missions during the Second World War. Eddie had no interest in such historical events. He had always favoured the ancient world. Ancient Egyptians, Romans, Vikings, Saxons, Persians and other such empires had always fascinated him. He somewhat fancied himself as a historian with the NZT.

His attention was quickly snapped by Lindy as she placed the cabbage onto the stove. She turned to him, leaning against the worktop, and just looked at him for a second. His piercing blue eyes and brushed brunette hair were his two most prominent features. Unless he smiled, then you found yourself lost in his pearly white teeth.

"What do you think?" Lindy asked finally looking at her husband.

"About what?" Eddie answered with a question. He knew what she was talking about, but didn't fancy talking about the man who had just left their home.

"Do you think he'll sign?" Lindy asked as she turned to chop the fresh carrots.

"He has no choice. He wants the NZT, he'll have to sign." Eddie smiled remaining in the kitchen entrance.

"Why do you want half of Van Loon Associates anyway? You have Morra Industries, do you really need another companies paperwork to stress you out?" Lindy asked as she continued to chop the orange vegetable.

"If Carl has NZT, then he could become a threat. If I own half of everything he does, I'll have control over his assets and he can't move against me." Eddie explained his logical thinking as he moved to help his wife, who shooed him off as she got a hold of some cauliflower.

"I see your point. But do you really think Carl would do that?" Lindy asked looking at him.

"He did before. He bought Ivan Pharmaceuticals to try and blackmail me into working for him last month. I'm only doing this as a precaution. A safeguard, if you will." Eddie smiled at his understanding wife.

"Alright. But be careful. I still have a lot of money to spend." Lindy joked leaning over for a kiss.

"What's yours is mine and mine is yours." Eddie kissed his wife of the lips quickly.

"That's it?" Lindy asked shocked by the briefness of their contact.

"You have to earn it." Eddie joked as he turned and left the kitchen. He could hear Lindy let out a laugh in genuine amusement. Eddie heads upstairs towards their bedroom.

**There you go. Please review because there's nothing like getting outside input. Hope you all enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here are a few links that'll help you all keep up to date with Information and Concepts that were made by me, for my stories. They'll either say 'Relevant to' or it'll be obvious. If you want an email address, then ask.**

**Facebook Page: ****.com/pages/SpearheadWorks/160986123981961**

**Twitter Page: ****/#!/Spearhead_Fic11**

**Wikia Page: ****.com/wiki/SpearheadWorks_Wiki**

**Enjoy the Chapter. -Spearhead**

Chapter 3: Full Disclosure

Eddie stood examining the Tok'ra Alternate Reality drive strapped to the Co-pilots seat in his Tel'tak. The purple coloured metal that made the shell of the device glistened in the light. Waving his hand over a certain area, a concealed panel hissed and seemed to disintegrate. The open crystal tray shone. Yellow, blue, green and red crystals glistened to indicate that the device was active. Even though he knew exactly how it worked, Eddie always liked to touch and examine technology. He had already studied every piece of technology the Tel'tak had to offer.

Smiling as the device made him look into deeper recesses of his mind, Eddie accessed new memories, feelings and experiences that came flooding forward. He closes the exposed crystal tray as he recalls a memory of An'ran watching the device when it was first activated. A sense of accomplishment and relief grew from the memory. Eddie could dismantle and rebuild this device with no difficulty at all. But that didn't interest him.

Technology like the cloak and life support system fascinated him completely. Although he had the knowledge of how they functioned and how to build replacements from scratch, An'ran had never, in his one-hundred and ten years of life, attempted to build such technologies. Eddie needed such experience if his plans were to become prosperous.

But experimenting and building such things would have to wait. He had only an hour until Lindy would be back from the local shopping mall and he needed to draw up basic designs for technologies that could be built from Earth materials. Technology like the cloak, hyperdrive, shield and other such Goa'uld technology needed Naquadah and so they couldn't be built on this Earth. But the life support, artificial gravity and sub-light engines were all constructible with Earth materials. He would be focused on these three mainly.

With even these simple technologies, the world could explore space quicker. Of course Eddie would have to set up a Morra Space Institute. That way he could keep track of the technology and would know first about any Naquadah in the Solar system. Then with the Naquadah, he could easily build new Goa'uld sensor equipment. The sensor equipment would improve the chance of finding deposits of Naquadah. The plans were just falling into place, just like writing his novel when the words seemed to jump onto the page.

Eddie smiled to himself. The light that bounced from the gold walls onto his face, seemed to create the illusion that his skin was glowing. Eddie turned and walked into the ships cargo bay. Eddie had moved the crates around to create room for his table on the left hand side of the bay. It was a simple collapsible table, but it served it's purpose. Eddie was using it as a means to draw up technological schematics on paper. He sat down to look at the unfinished design of the ships artificial gravity generator.

Before continuing his work, Eddie glimpsed at the closed door to his left. Beyond the that door was the ships engine room. It was a very unvisited section of a Tel'tak. As there never seemed to be a problem with these durable little ships. Eddie turned his attention back to the unfinished schematic. Picking up the pencil, he continues to add detail to the hand-drawn design. After exactly 20 minutes and 24 seconds, Eddie places the pencil back onto the table and looks at the now complete design. The Goa'uld artificial gravity generator was highly inefficient and power hungry. But with a few adjustments, Eddie had managed to vastly improve the generator.

He quickly rolled up the design and slid it into a cardboard tube labelled 'Gravity Generator'. Standing up, Eddie held the tube in his right hand. He walked over to the ring platform and returned to the front garden. As the five rings returned to the invisible ship, Eddie raised his head to find Lindy stood next to her car with her arms crossed. Eddie knew, even before his brain calculated the possibility, that Lindy saw his emergence from the Tel'tak. Her facial expressions were a mixture of anger and surprise.

"Hi honey." Eddie smiled trying to act normal. He knew that such attempts were futile, but it was humorous to him. Lindys face was getting redder by the second. Anger was beginning to gain more influence than the fading surprise.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Lindy asked indicating to general area of the invisible ring platform. Her anger grew exponentially. Eddie knew that it was going to be a long night.

"Well, Do you want the whole story now? Or you can have the clip notes version." Eddie jested as he placed the cardboard tube under his left armpit. Lindy spotted the cardboard tube that traditionally held blueprints or schematics.

"What is that?" Lindy points to the tube. Eddie knew what she was pointing at. He smiled at the question.

"It's a schematic for the ships artificial gravity generator." Eddie smiled as he aimed his index finger straight up, pointing to the ship. Lindys face seemed to transition from anger and shift into mystification.

"A ship? What do you mean?" Lindys mystification was then replaced by fear. She didn't know what was happening around her.

"It's better if I just show you." Eddie held out a hand for Lindy to take. Lindy looked as if she would break down in tears any minute.

"It's okay." Eddie reassured his soon to be wife.

She stepped forward and took his hand. When she was stood next to him, five thick rings of metal lowered themselves from the sky and engulfed them in light. The next thing Lindy saw was the golden walls and black floor of the Tel'tak interior.

Lindy struggled to catch her breath as the sudden change of surroundings caught her by surprise. The light surrounding the outer edges of her eyesight faded and she was met by the full beauty of the décor. Lindy stumbled around trying to gain some stability in her legs again. They'd suddenly turned to jelly.

As she leaned against a door, she noticed that an entire room laid beyond this large area that had crates stacked up against the walls. Regaining some feeling in her legs, she ventured into the new room. Eddie just stood and watched his fiancé explored the wondrous ship.

As Lindy entered the forward section of the Tel'tak, her eyes darted across the room. The golden walls with Egyptian hieroglyphs and the black floor seemed to be the décor all through the ship. She noted the four pods built into the wall that separated her and Eddie. She also spotted what looked like a door leading to the outside. She would bet money on them being fairly high up, so opening it wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

Lindys eyes finally settle on the cockpit area. The two chairs either side of a low, hip-high wall that expanded into a small podium. Both chairs were situated in front of control terminals. Each had a basketball sized 'joystick' that would no doubt require both hands to use. Lindy also caught sight of the strange, purple device strapped to one of the chairs.

"What do you think?" Eddie asked as he followed her into the main area. He could see that she was astonished and speechless, just from looking at her from behind.

"What? Where? How?" Those were the only words Lindy managed to breath. Her surprise had caused her body to stop. To an extent.

"Well, this ship is an alien vessel from a different reality that I inherited from a dying alien." Eddie explained. Lindy could tell that Eddie wasn't joking. But that short explanation didn't help her overcome her confusion.

"Why don't we go into the cabin and I can explain." Eddie said as he walked forward to help his frozen wife.

"Okay." Lindy nodded as she was guided back to the ring platform. Edward activated the hidden Kara'kesh and they were engulfed by the Ring transporter.

**Hope you all enjoyed the admittedly short chapter. Don't forget to R&R. -Spearhead**

**Reviews Answered.**

**Legionnaire Kael - Thanks for the support. Don't worry, this won't be anything like Vex Master's 'Galactic Imperium'…I'm just using the whole Alternate Reality drive idea.**

**Douchiesnacks - Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**

**FanFicReader105 - Maybe you did read it too fast. This is all happening in chronological order. Unless is says *Flashback* above it and it's all in bold.**

**Karthik9 - I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**GenoBeast - I'm not going to sit here and argue with you. Eddie's Earth is a fusion of two films (But you'll have to wait to find out what the other film is) and that means it'll be different to our Earth. Also, your forgetting that An'ran won't be helping the SGC by passing on his knowledge…he'll be helping Eddie. If I didn't say it in the story, An'ran is the only Tok'ra that fully understands the AR drive he built…his knowledge is invaluable and needs to be preserved.**

**Kreep13 - That's a long way off…stick around.**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Chapter 4: Plans in Motion.

Now that Lindy knew about the Tel'tak and the truth about where Eddie had been sneaking off to, Eddie no longer had to hide his activities. Now the dining room table had been commandeered and had piles of paperwork. Eddie was in fact at this moment working on refining his sketch of the Tok'ra Alternate reality drive.

Each stack was specific to a certain example of technology that Eddie had gleamed from the Tel'tak and his Tok'ra memories. Each sheet of paper, seemed to have a ring of stained coffee where a cup containing the liquid had sat during Eddies many drawing sessions.

While drawing these schematics down onto paper, Eddie had also begun a pile devoted to future use of these technologies on the planet. Projects like the upgrading of the ISS and the production of the new breed of space shuttles, could both greatly benefit from the technology that Eddie now possessed.

With the ISS utilising Goa'uld artificial gravity and Goa'uld life-support systems, the expansion of the station into a true orbital habitat and subsequent updating of the stations technology, could greatly benefit the world as a whole. With the new space shuttles using artificial gravity, life-support systems and Goa'uld sub-light engines, Man could explore the Sol system in years instead of decades.

But that was a long way off. Eddie had another day of holiday time and then he had to go back onto the campaign trail. He had decided the night before, that if he was elected into the senate then that was great. But if he wasn't, then he'd return to his company and begin his plan of taking over the world financial world.

After finishing the blueprint, Eddie held it up to the light and smiled. He had wrote all of the design details and explanations in Tok'ra, which was a derivative of Goa'uld, which itself was a derivative of Ancient Egyptian.

No one in the modern world could decipher the text. If the derivative text wasn't hard enough to decipher, the Tok'ra code that Eddie had wrote it in would just make it seem like gibberish. Only a Tok'ra with the specific keystone could unlock all of the data and math that was spread out over the pages.

Eddie had gone over the math twice and would no doubt check it again after he'd managed to write all of the formulas and equations down. The sound of a key being slid into the door and the click of it unlocking caught Eddies attention.

"Eddie?" Lindys voice echoed through the house. Eddie got up out of his oak chair and headed to the door. Lindy was struggling with two brown paper bags that were no doubt full of unneeded groceries.

"Got enough?" Eddie teased as he grabbed the bags off of his fiancé. She smiled as he walked off into the kitchen with a bag under each arm. Lindy took off her coat and threw it onto the kitchen counter. Eddie dumped the two bags onto the counter and dived a hands into a bag each. Lindy watched in amusement as Eddie routed around in the large brown bags.

"Found anything you like?" Lindy smirked.

"Hold on, I'm nearly at the bottom." Eddie concentrated. Lindy just smiled as she pulled a box of Twinkies out of her purse. She shook the box and Eddies attention was focused on her.

"Where were they?" Edward asked with his hands unmoving in the bags.

"I hid them in my purse." Lindy giggled.

"That's just mean. Oh, now I have somewhere to hide them when we go to your parents house." Eddie joked.

"I don't think so!" Lindy laughed.

"Oh, no?" Eddie said slowly taking his hands out of the bags.

"You want them?" Lindy teased. Eddie stood perfectly still. His eyes fixed on the box of delicious cakes.

"Yes." Eddie nodded, not taking his eyes off of the box.

"Then come and get them." Lindy teased.

"I might just do that." Eddie said as he took a step forward. This immediately caused Lindy to take a step back.

"Like that is it?" Edward asked as both he and Lindy took another step.

"Maybe it is." Lindy giggled.

"TWINKIES!" Eddie shouted as he ran at his fiancé. Lindy just laughed and ducked out of the way. She ran up the stairs towards the bedroom and Eddie pursued her as fast as his legs would carry him.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**This is a Chapter donated by VexMaster, I hope you enjoy.**

Morra Empire Chapter 4

It was a fine summer morning in Washing DC. Around the houses and apartments in the Washington DC area the televisions and radios were turned on as the Congressmen, Senators, their Chiefs of Staff and every politically motivated people tuned to the morning show where a particular Senator was planned to appear.

Good morning, DC! Welcome back to today s show. Now, it s time to bring out our special guest.

The woman in the morning TV show then presented Senator Edward Morra from New York. He looked good. His gray Armani suit with custom-made necktie really made him stand out from his surroundings.

Welcome, Senator Morra. It s good to have you with us this morning.

It s good to be here, Katherine.

Senator, I have a recent polling data that puts you at least 54 points ahead of your Republican challenger in the next election. Also, it is well known in DC that your job approval rating has never fallen below 60% in the six years as the Senator for New York. Isn t that simply remarkable even for a Democrat from New York?

Eddie smiled wide. His teeth were white and shiny and ladies just fell for his smile.

Thanks for the compliment, Katherine. Well, let me tell you that I am flattered by the approvals of those in my district. I try to do what is best in the interest of America and my District, and though sometimes that clashes, I try to explain my reasons as well as I can. I guess that my frequent appearance at the radio talk-shows could be a reason.

And I am sure the ladies like the suit.

Haha! Don t let my wife hear that! Well, I am still young and I take care in what I eat. That is why voted against the bill that would allow the fast food companies to replace sugar in their food with sugar-replacements.

Isn t that a better thing in this day and age of obesity in children and adults?

Eddie shook his head.

I m afraid not. It has uncertain long-term health effects, and people fall into false sense of security because it is not sugar . People who are obese are often in the habit of overeating and if they relax any measure of self-regulation in eating sweet things, it could become worse problem then now.

Katherine nodded in understanding.

Next question, Senator, it has been the rumor around town that you will not run for another term. Is there any credibility to such rumors?

Eddie smiled.

I m afraid that rumor happens to be true. I have decided that I have other avenues with which I can better help the American people than staying in the Senate.

Such as?

For one thing, Katherine, I can tell you for a fact that if I started a small company that hires ten full-time employees, then I would have done more to help with the unemployment than the Senate or the Congress has done in the last four years.

At such powerful metaphor Katherine was a little surprised.

Are you saying that the Senate and the Congress are incompetent?

Eddie shrugged.

I don t know if I would go as far as incompetent but more of unwilling . Let s look at a recent issue in the Senate. Senator Howard Stern has been trying to confiscate the Ironman Suit from Mr Tony Stark, whose company receives just under $250 million for an annual service, and the analysts all agree that Mr Stark and his Ironman suit saves about $100 million in weapons development and purchase. Our military spends billions of dollars in various pork barrel promises to various Congressmen and Senators.

Of course, you sit in the committee and you oppose Senator Stern s motion. Why?

Yes, I am a member of that committee that is trying to confiscate a man s private property and invention in the name of national security. The idea of having the military in charge of the suit just scares me to no end. We know that our military is inept in keeping its military secrets, and the idea of having a hundred Ironman-suited Muslin Extremists flying over DC is terrifying in itself. That is why I support Mr Stark in that he should be the only person in charge of the secrets of his own invention. Instead, the Congress has voted another $450 million into building stealth combat helicopters from Hammer Industries that just won t fly, and they are also in the process of voting on $2.5 billion dollars into missile defense system whose current status is missing the target by 217 miles !

The TV show went on, eyes of any political agent, be they Senator or Congressman or the President of United States of America, were fixated on the most popular politician in recent history.


	6. Chapter 4 Part 3

Eddie hated this. He was sat on the panel that was trying to pressure Anthony 'Tony' Stark to hand his Iron Man suit over to the United States military. Eddie was the only panel memeber that didn't want the suit in military custody and because he'd voiced that opinion, Edward Morra was nothing more than a face and an observer in this hearing.

"Mr Stark? Can we pick up now where we left off? Mr Stark, please?" Senator Stern asked, trying to get the mans attension. He was facing away from the panel, exchanging looks with Pepper Potts.

"Yes dear?" Tony asked and everyone present in the room chuckled.

"Can I have your attension?" Stern asked, growing frustrated.

"Absolutly." Stark smiled.

"Do your or do you not pocess a specialised weapon?" The Senator questioned.

"I do not." Tony said bluntly.

"You do not?" Stern asked.

"I do not, well it depends on how you define weapon." Starks admitted.

"The Iron Man weapon." Stern replied.

"My device does not fit that description." Anthony stated.

"Well, how would you describe it?" Stern asked.

"I would describe it by defining it as what it is." Tony answered.

"As?" Stern asked.

"Ah, it's a, it's a high tech prosthesis. That is, actually, the most apt description I can make of it." Stark admitted. Another round of chuckles erupted from the room.

"It's a weapon. It's a weapon Mr. Stark, I think we can all agree on that." Stern reinforced.

"Please, if your priority was actually the well being America." Stark began, before being cut off by the Senator.

"No, my priority is to get the Iron Man weapon handed over to the people of the United States of America." Stern stated, coldly.

"Well, you can forget it. I am Iron Man, the suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself, which is the equivilant to servatude or prostitution depending on which state your in. Can't have it." Tony replied. The room again erupted into laughter.

"I'm no expert." Stern began.

"In prostitution? Of course not, your a senator. Come on." Stark quickly said before turning around to the room and throwing up his signiture peace sign.

"I'm no expert in weapons, but we have somebody who is. I'd like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contracter." Stern said looking at Hammer.

"Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer enter the chamber and I am wondering if and when an actual expert will be in attendance." Tony joked. The room grew with the sound of quiet chat and whispering.

"Absolutly, I'm no expert, I'd refer to you Anthony, your the expert. Senator, if I may, I may well not be an expert. But you know who was THE expert? Your dad. Howard Stark. Really a father to us all, and to the military industrial age. Let's just be clear, he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why were here, in the past six months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities and yet he insists it's a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted Anthony, I really do. I'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house. But this ain't Canada. You know, we live in a world with great threats. Threats that Mr. Stark will not always foresee. Thank you, God bless Iron Man, God bless America." Justin Hammer stated, causing most of the panel members to clap their hands.

"That is well said Mr. Hammer. The commitee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber." Stern said. The Senator was playing his ace in the hole and Eddie knew it.

"Rhodey?" Tony asked, surprised. The people in the room turned to watch the Colonel enter. Tony stood up and moved to greet his friend. The two sat down after exchanging a few quite words that the committee couldn't hear.

"I have before me, a complete report on the Iron Man weapon compiled by Colonel Rhodes and Colonel, for the record, could you read page 57, paragraph 4." Stern said.

"Your requesting that I read specifics selections from my report senator?" Rhodey asked.

"Yes sir." Stern nodded.

"It was my understanding that I going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manor." James replied.

"I understand, a lot of things have changed today." Stern said, straightening his tie.

"You do understand that by reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summary of my report." Rhodey stated. The Colonel had more or less just destroyed the chance of Sterns plan to discredit Tony.

"Thank you." Stern nodded, hiding his anger well.

"Very well. As he does not operate within any definable branch of the government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and her interests. I did however go on to say that the advantages of Iron Man far out way the liabilities and that it would be in our interest to fold Mr. Stark into the exsisting chain of command." Rhodey finished, even though Stern had been telling him to 'shut up'.

"I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider secritary of defence, if you ask nice. We can emende the hours a little bit." Tony said, leaning forward. A few more chuckles broke from the crowd.

"I'd like to go on, if I may, the imagary that's connected to your report." Stern continued.

"I believe that it may be somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time." Rhodey protested.

"I understand Colonel, if you could jsut narrate these for us please." Stern nodded.

"Put the images up." James ordered before taking a sip of his water. The screens all around the room changed from showing the seal of the United States Senate to an image of an arieal view of a large complex.

"Intellegence suggests that the device shown in these photos are in fact attempts at making manned copies of Mr. Starks suit. This has been collaborated by our allies and local intellegence, on the ground indicating that suits are quite possibly operational." Rhodey finished.

"Hold on a second there buddy. Let me see. I've comindered your screens, I need them. Time for a little transparancy." Tony said before holding his PDA or phone up to the screen. Muttering and gasps leapt from the crowd as Tony took contorl of the monitors.

"What is he doing?" Stern asked as he leaned forward.

"If I could direct your attension to sed screens, I believe that's North Korea." Tony narrated. A video of a large two legged maching walked out of a hanger and fell over before it's weapons activated.

"Can you turn that off?" Stern said as he rose from his chair and pointed at the monitor. Justin Hammer was straight out of his seat to examine the monitor as blood splatter hit the camera that was recording the video.

"Iran. No grave, imediate threat here." Tony said as a video of a suit conducting a test flight started. The Navigation system was no doubt imcomplete as the suit flew straight into the camera man.

"Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get on there? Justin, your on TV." Tony smiled while a video of Justin giving instructions to a test pilot played out. Mr. Hammer increased his speed, trying to turn the screens off faster. Committee members all began to whisper and converse about the footage.

Eddie couldn't see the screen, but from all the gasps of shock and watchign Justin finally just unplugging the monitor, he knew it was bad.

"Wow, I'd say most countries five or ten years. Hammer Industries, twenty." Tony joked.

"I'd like to point out, that test pilot survived." Justin quickly said upon returning to his seat.

"I think we're done, is the point he's making." Stern said, completely stood up. Eddie just smiled to himself as he stood up and left the room. If Edward knew Tony, the next few minutes were bound to be full of truthful gloating. 


	7. Chapter 5 Part 1

This is two part chapter. The second half will be posted as soon as it's finished. Please review. -Spearhead

Anthony 'Tony' Stark was sat working in his workshop located on the lowest level of his Malibu home. The weeks following Ivan Vanko's attack on the Stark Expo, Tony had been busy supervising repairs to the grounds. Now that Justin Hammer had been thrown in prison, Hammer Industries had been left without a CEO and was in complete disarray. Now that he had a spare minute to think, Tony was busy running diagnostics on the mark 5 chest piece that was fuelled by the new element his father had hidden in the Expo design.

"That was a bit too close Tony." Eddie said from the shadows.

"Jarvis, intruder." Tony said to the air.

"I'm sorry sir. Senator Morra is here with permission from S.H.I.E.L.D." Jarvis replied.

"Alright then. What do you want Senator?" Tony asked.

"I'm just here to say well done. I'm glad you managed to prevent Vanko from causing futher damage. If he had sold his designs to the world, we would be facing invasions from everyone. Even though I opposed any military or government gaining the Iron Man platform, you seem to trust the US with a less advanced model. I hope you're right." Edward informed.

"I don't trust anyone. I have safeguards in place." Tony reassured.

"I'm sure you do." Eddie nodded looking around the workshop.

"Is there anything else Mr. Senator?" Stark asked continuing his scans of the chest piece.

"Yes, with the blessing of S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm now the new CEO of Hammer Industries. After a complete overhaul, I hope that our two companies can work together on some revolutionary technologies." Eddie smiled.

"I doubt it. For one, you know nothing about technology." Tony teased.

"I know enough. For instance the repulsor propultion engines that you designed for the Jericho Missile system, is the same propulsion you use in your Iron Man platforms. Another example is the Arc Reactor that you're currently examining is feulled by Vibranium, the same element that your father used to create Captain America's shield from." Eddie smiled.

"What and who?" Tony asked, confused.

"The element that you father hid in the Expo design is called Vibranium. Vibranium is stronger than and a third the weight of steel, also it's completely vibration-absorbent. As for Captain America, you'll find out soon enough." Morra smiled.

"Okay, so you know a little about technology. How did you learn so much? With all the rallying and Senator business I mean." Tony mocked.

"Night classes." Eddie said, bluntly. He continued to examine the half assembled Mark 6 suit. Tony had no doubt stripped it down in order to make repairs and improvements.

"So you're going to take over Hammer Industries? Writer turn Senator and now a CEO. You going to improve Hammer Industries R&D succes rate?" Stark joked.

"Actually, yes I am. Morra Industies is taking over all Hammer Industries assets and I'm building a new headquaters for the company in New York. I also own half of Van Loon Associates and we're buying our way into the energy business. I want Morra Industries and Stark Industries to work together to protect the peace you've worked so hard to build. You have the experiance and the technologies, while I have the connections of three companies. We can make it happen. Just think, Arc Reactor technology to replace our fossil fuels. No more pollution." Eddie explained.

"What's the catch?" Tony asked, skeptical.

"No catch, anything our companies developed before our joint venture is our own and only shared with our concent." Eddie reassured.

"So you won't have access to any of my companies technology without my permission, including the Iron Man platforms?" Tony asked, still a little skeptical.

"Yes. I don't need the Iron Man suits. Hammer Industries already erased the schematics for the Hammer Drone and all associated equipment, including the Arc Reactor designs. As a show of good faith." Eddie smiled.

"Okay then. Have your guys send over a draft of this 'cooperation' agreement and I'll have a look." Stark nodded.

"Thank you. See you soon Tony." Eddie smiled before leaving the workshop.

"Was he telling the truth Jarvis?" Tony asked his A.I.

"Heart rate and respiration monitors did not detect an increase in either bodily function. I have also sweeped Hammer Industries Mainframe and have found no trace of the stated technolgies. It would appear he was telling the truth." Jarvis reported.

"Alright then." Stark smiled.

Eddie had drove straight from Tony Stark's home to Hammer Industries Malibu facility. This was his closest facility to the Stark Mansion and it was used by Justin Hammer to hide Ivan Vanko. Entering the large building, Eddie was greeted by the sites lead scientist.

"Mr. Morra, we've done as you asked and purged all databases of the Hammer Drone and related technology." Dr. Philip Lewis informed.

"Good." Eddie nodded as they approached the facilities 'vault'. Entering the new code, the locks that bolted the door shut unlocked. The hydrolic door opened to reveal technology that this research facility was stockpiling. Hammer technology wasn't known for it's reliability, but this large room contained the schematics and working examples for every piece this facility had developed.

The pair walked though the 'vault' towards the secondary chamber. The second room wasn't as big, but still had enough room to store Eddie's secret projects. As they approached the door, Eddie entered a different code and the click of unlocking bolts sounded again. The door opened to reveal what was left of the Hammer Drones, plus several newly built examples. When their Arc Reactors self-destructed, the resuling explosion had littered pieces of the drones all over Stark Expo. The only intact pieces were legs and fore arms. The rest were no doubt charred remains in the Expo.

As well as the remains of the Hammer Drones, a single Non-networked computer with a portible server sat opposite the Drone remains.

"We saved all we could. Legs and Arms were all that could be salvaged from the Expo. While we have no working Arc Reactors, Vankos schematics and blueprints have been recovered and are saved on that server." Lewis reported.

"Good. I'm transferring all of this to my personal penthouse in New York." Eddie nodded.

"But sir..." Philip began.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm taking all of this data with me for safe keeping. I want you to continue with your work." Eddie ordered.

"Yes sir." The Doctor nodded, before leaving the 'vault'. 


	8. Chapter 5 Part 2

Eddie stood on his penthouse balcony looking out over New York city. He listened to the sounds of the city. Police sirens, shouting, screaming and the crunch of impacting cars were all common in such a busy city, but his attention was caught by what sounded like a constant stream of explosions.

"EDI? What's going on?" Eddie asked as he headed back into the penthouse.

"Could you be a little more specific?" The Modified Jarvis replied.

"In New York! What's exploding in the city E.D.I.?" Eddie asked as he ran to his closet while removing his black tie.

"I am unsure." The Enhansed Defence Intelligence replied.

"Well use Stark Tower to find out. Also power up the suit." Eddie ordered as he removed his suit jacket.

"Authorisation required." E.D.I informed.

"Authorisation: Mike, Oscar, Romeo, Romeo, Alpha." Eddie shouted as he zipped up a skin tight suit of Kull cloth that he'd salvaged from a hidden compartment in his Tel'tak.

"Sercurity code required." Alteron replied.

"Code: Victor, Sierra, One, Nine, Six, Nine." Eddie recites as he heads back into his penthouse's lounge.

"Access granted." E.D.I. informed.

"Well?" Eddie asked as several holographic screens filled the room. Each showed a different section of the city, but all were filled with the chaos of battle. Craters from weapons fire, scortch marks and fires all indicated that a violent battle was taking place.

"I have full access to Stark Mainframe." E.D.I. replied.

"Spill it, E." Eddie said as he reviewed several screens while dismissing others.

"Project Tesseract was stolen from SHIELD several days ago by Loki, a norse god from Asgard. The Avengers were activated in response to the threat Loki posed, after he somehow brainwashed several top agents infront of Director Fury. Mr. Stark has been working with the first batch of candidates for the Avengers Initiative." E.D.I. explained.

"What does this have to do with New York?" Eddie asked, looking over the files on the first group to be enroled in the Avengers.

"A log update would indicate that Loki has bought the Tesseract here in order to use Stark Tower's Arc reactor to feul a 'portal' for his army to come through." E replied.

"Can you shut down the reactor?" Eddie asked as he deactivated the holographic screens.

"It does not matter, the Tesseract is completely self sustaining. Nothing I can do will stop it." E.D.I. informed.

"Alright, bring Alteron online. We're going to help the Avengers." Eddie smiled.

"Yes sir." The Enhanced Defence Intelligence said, accepting the command.

Captain America, the dubbed leader of the Avengers, stood looking at the five members of the team. Stark, Hulk, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff and Thor were all waiting for his orders.

"Call it Captain." Ironman ordered.

"Alright listen up, until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you up on that roof, eyes on everything, call out patterns. Stark, you have the perimiter, anything that gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash." Rogers informed.

"Wanna give me a lift?" Barton asked.

"Right, better clench up Legolas." Ironman joked as he grabbed Barton and flew off into the sky.

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You got the lightening, light the bastards up." The Captain ordered. Thor nodded and swung his hammer and zoomed off into the air.

"You and me, we stay on the ground, keep the fighting here." Rogers explained to Romanoff.

"And Hulk, smash." Captain America said while pointing upwards. The green menace smiled a wicked smile and jumped at the Chitauri attacked to the buildings. He swung punch after punch while clinging onto the building, causing bricks and dead Chitauri to fall to the pavement several stories below. The last thing Rogers and Romanoff saw was the Hulk jumping off a building and disappearing into the setting suns blare.

"Could you use another hand?" A strange synthesised voice asked from behind. Natasha and Steve turned to find Stark hovering a few meters away. But it wasn't Tony, the armour was completely different. Instead of the red and gold armour that Stark wore, this new suit was comprised of the colours gold and white. Identical to the Mk2 armour that WarMachine wore, this suit lacked the minigun attachment.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked as the suit landed.

"I? I am Alteron." The suit replied.

"I've never heard of you." Romanoff said, conserned.

"Above your paygrade." Alteron replied.

"Well, as long as your here to help, we can use you." Rogers nodded.

"Welcome to the team." Natasha smiled.

"Thank you." Alteron nodded.

"You can help Ironman. His objective it to keep everything inside of a three block radius." Steve informed.

"Very well." Alteron nodded before flying off.

Alteron was zooming though the city with Ironman. The two were constantly using each other to take some of the Chitauri heat off of themselves. The upgraded Ironman platform, Alteron, was perfoming better than expected. Even though it was modelled on the Mk2, refinments and additions were extremely efficient.

Alteron boosted his thrusters as he turned a corner and caused a Chitauri fighter sled to plow straight into one of the many skyscrappers the city held. He then turned another corner and headed straight towards Ironman. Knowing the plan, Ironman turned to face the sky and raised his arms at Alteron.

Alteron merely aimed his palm flight stabilizers in Ironman's direction. They passed within millimeters of each other and began firing at the Chitauri that were chasing the other. A hail of fire and debris fell to the street below. They of course couldn't destroy all of them, but they did manage to dodge those that remained and flew off to different area's of the city.

Alteron landed next to Captain America and fired his repulsors at the Chitauri that were advancing on their position.

"I thought you would need a hand." Eddie informed through his suits external speakers.

"Thanks." The Captain nodded as Thor helped him up.

"Ready for another round?" Thor asked the Captain.

"Why? You getting sleepy?" Steve joked as Thor summoned his hammer.

"I can close it...Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down." Natasha's voice informed over the Radio as Alteron and Thor began fighting the renewed advance on their position.

"Do it!" Rogers orders.

"No wait." Ironman said over the same channel.

"Stark, these things are still coming." Steve replied.

"I got a nuke coming, It's gunna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." Stark explained.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." The Captain said, before the channel went quiet.

"Look." Alteron said, pointing to the form of Ironman and a nuke flying up towards the portal. As the two disappeared through the gateway, relief wasn't felt, grief was.

Suddenly, their attension was caught as the advancing Chitauri dropped dead all around them. Their eyes returned to the portal and they saw as a large fireball began expanding and headed towards the doorway.

"Close it." Steve ordered, as regret and grief took ahold of his team. They had waited for as long as was safe. A small pop sounded as the Tesseract was deactivated and the portal began to lose power. The gateway rapidly closed in upon itself and was returning the blue sky to the city.

"Son of a gun." Steve smiled as he saw the form of a falling man.

"He is not slowing down." Thor informed as he began to spin his hammer. But before he or Alteron could take off, Tony was caught by the green blur that was the Hulk. The Hulk used his body as a shield for Stark as they impacted the road infront of Steve, Alteron and Thor.

The three of them ran towards them to see if Tony was alright. The Hulk got up after throwing Ironman off of him. Thor turned the metal man over and removed the face plate. Hulk and Thor backed off slightly as Rogers checked Tony.

All signs pointed to the Billionare being dead. Even Alteron couldn't detect any life. But as the Hulk let out a scream, Tony jumped in fear. His Arc reactor powered up to signal his return to life. Victorious and somehow happy, the Hulk let off a scream that would scare anyone.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me, no body kissed me." Stark said, breathing heavily.

"We won." Rogers nodded and Tony lowered his head back down in releif.

"Alright, yay. Good job guys, let's not come in tomorrow, let's just take a day. You ever try Shawarma? There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't no what it is, but I want to try it." Tony explained. Rogers let out a chuckle as he realised that Stark was fine.

"We're not finished yet." Thor informed.

"And then Shawarma after." Stark agreed.

"You can take it from here." Alteron said, before flying off into the sky and disappearing from sight.

"Who was that guy?" Tony asked as Steve helped him to his feet.

"A great help." Thor nodded. 


	9. Chapter 6 Part 1

Eddie stood examining the Alteron platform. He'd been running non stop diagnostics on the platform ever since the Chitauri attack. He knew the platform worked well, but he was analising his improvements to the design.

The Naquadah power conduits, that had replaced the Titanium cords, had easily managed to channel the great amounts power from the ARC reactor. Alteron's wrist mounted plasma weapons, that were designed for the Kull warriors, had been slow firing with most of the power being channelled into the propultion.

The Vibranium fuelled reactor had performed just as Tony had advertised. Although Tony didn't know about Alteron, he had helped Tony build a larger reactor that was currently powering Stark Tower and Eddie had already made plans for the design to help increase the power of his Tel'tak.

* * *

><p>Tony stood smiling. He was stood outside one of the many hangers that the Morra Industries Experimental Air Base held. Tony stood watching a car pull up, the door opened to reveal his R&amp;D partner.<p>

"Eddie." Tony smiled as the man got out of the car.

"Tony, thanks for coming." Eddie nodded, shaking the mans hand.

"Would you like to tell me why I got an invitation out to the Test Base at three this morning?" Tony asked looking around.

"Wait until we're inside." Eddie smiled as he unlocked the door with his access card. The door swung open and Eddie beakoned Stark in.

"I've been working here, in secret, for the past few months." Eddie said as her pointed at the parked ship in the middle of the large hanger, surrounded by computers and equipment.

"Love what you've done with the place, very Area 51." Tony said looking up at the Tel'tak.

"I've been able to crack the encryption on the ships computers, that use a form of ancient egyptian, and learn that this ship is called a Tel'tak Cargo Ship." Eddie said as they approached the hull.

"Wait a minute, this is the origin of your technological division? The upgrades to the ISS are from this?" Tony asked, putting all the peices together.

"Yes, the artificial gravity, life support systems and new sensors are all based on this ships versions. It's the same with the new breed of space shuttle, there is already talk about sending them to Mars." Eddie smiled.

"And we're the only company that have this technology?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but unfortuantly, most of the ships technology needs a certian element that can't be synthesised. Including the ships generators. It's called Naquadah." Eddie explained as he handed Tony a diagram showing Naquadah's atomic structure.

"Well, it looks complex. This could have even more potential than Vibranium." Tony said examining the structure.

"It doesn't exsist here on Earth. My plan was to secretly build several of the new shuttles and search the solar system for Naquadah deposits. The Tel'tak has the knowledge we need to refine the Naquadah." Eddie informed.

"What about the ships generator?" Tony asked looking up from the Atomic diagram.

"It's slowly running out of juice. It needs more Naquadah." Eddie informed.

"What about a ARC reactor? Would that do the trick until we got more Naquadah?" Tony asked running the numbers.

"It would. But the only reactor that isn't the size of ur chest, is powering Stark Tower. We could build one from scratch." Eddie said, folding his arms.

"That's not entirely true." Stark admitted.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked, confused. He of course already knew what Tony was talking about.

"Ever since the Chitauri seige, I've been working with S.H.I.E.L.D to develop defencive technologies. Ovbiously most of these technologies are too power hungry for Nuclear reactors, so I've been supervising their construction of ARC reactors. They have all three sizes, infact I believe that the prototype is now powering the Helicarrier, or whatever they're calling it." Tony explained.

"I see." Eddie nodded.

"Look, this ship has just become our best chance at defending the planet." Tony pointed out.

"It's just a cargo ship, designed for hauling supplies." Eddie reminded.

"We don't need the weapons, we could use the defencive technology and the systems you've already incorporated into the new shuttles." Tony explained.

"One problem, the defencive technologies all need Naquadah. The energy shields and invisability cloak both need Naquadah to work. The schematics show that Naquadah is the key component." Eddie explained handing him the design of a shield generator.

"I see. Well, we better get some." Tony smiled.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. The next chapter will be a grouping of key moments leading up to Eddie leaving with the Alternate reality drive. Keep your eyes out because it'll be posted before next month. Please review to help give me a boost!<p>

- Spearhead


	10. Chapter 6 Part 2

Sorry about Part 1, I didn't realise it was that short until i posted it. My appologise. Here's Part 2, enjoy. - Spearhead

* * *

><p><strong>1 month since Chitauri Siege<strong>

Tony stood on a walkway overlooking the construction of the X-01 and X-02 Star Shuttles. The basic frame work had been completed and now the guts of the shuttles were being fitted. The Star Shuttle were a modified design of the standard Space Shuttles.

The Goa'uld sub-space sensors, Goa'uld life-support systems, Goa'uld artificial gravity generators and repulsor engines that had been 'designed' by Edward Morra were ready and would be fitted into the vessels. These two prototypes would also be carrying these upgrades for the International Space Station.

If these proved successful, then the Mk2 Star Shuttle would be approved for construction. The Mk2 was designed for long term solar system missions, at least, that's what the government thought. It was, in fact, more for the top secret Naquadah survey mission he and Eddie had planned.

Once they had several samples of Naquadah, and got permission from the US government, they could begin mining the element. That would then allow them to reverse-engineer all of the technologies belonging to the Tel'tak.

The construction workers continued their labours as Tony watched. A smile grew on his face as he watched the ships take shape.

**2 months since Chitauri Siege**

Eddie was looking over some report that showed the results of a deep surface scan of Mars done by the Mk2 Star Shuttle. It showed several small deposits of Naquadah, just enough to build two hyperdrives and three sub-space engines so they could search the surrounding systems, but not enough to continue his plans.

They'd already begun building more Mk2 shuttles to replace the four vessels already built. The four original Star Shuttles were being slated for ISS supply and personnel runs. Eddie really didn't care what was happening to the Mk1's, they were now the property of the US government.

Things had been quiet since the Chitauri Siege. But he had E.D.I constantly scanning the news feeds and international relation reports. He knew that somewhere and for some reason, something would happen to threaten the current state of peace.

The Alteron platform was fully repaired and ready for activation at any time. It still, of course, retained all of the original Mk2's abilities.

The gold-titainium alloy, the repulsors, anti-tank missiles on the wrists, anti-personnel guns on the shoulders and flare launchers on the hips all remained installed. But Eddie had changed the colour of the holographic HUD to white, he added a one-time-use hand-mounted laser weapon on each hand and a long white cape.

The cape didn't add anything, except it made Alteron seem more mysterious and mystical. Eddie needed that to keep his identity secret, he wasn't Tony Stark.

**4 months since Chitauri Siege**

Carl Van Loon sat in his office smiling to himself. Ever since he signed over half of everything he owned to Eddie Morra, he'd been enjoying the benefits of NZT-48. His profits had skyrocketed ever since he began buying and seeling shares from every corner of the globe.

The small business that he kept running for 'old times sake' was nothing more than a retirment job. He still held shares in Van Loon Associates, but he was retired from running the show. He'd chosen to scale back his management roles and run the family farm.

The New York Times was the only paper he had ever read and it would stay that day until he died. News of Morra/Stark Technological Division building shuttles with functional artificial gravity, advanced sensor suites and life support systems that were revolutionary, had recieved the front page in all the major papers.

While he held no shares in Stark or Morra Industries, the worth of Van Loon Associates shares had increased due to Eddie co-owning the company. Rumours were floating around about a possible Lunar or Mars outpost being built in the next few years, thanks to these new technologies that were being released by Morra Industries.

Carl suspected that Stark would donate an ARC reactor or two to these outposts to help solidify his position as a pioneer of space travel along side Edward Morra. Eddie was already pushing for the first spacial mining rig to be built and activated, but the UN and US was in no hurry to approve.

Finished, Carl set his paper on the large oak desk and stood up to look out over the grassy farm fields. Change was coming to the world and he didn't know if it was ready of not.

**6 months since Chitauri Siege**

Lindy looked at the stars. Just sat looking at the amazing view that her orbital visit provided. The artificial gravity made it feel like she was still on Earth, except the view told her otherwise. She had decided to join Eddie on the ISS as he oversaw the final checks of the new Bio-dome before it was bought online.

Having been built in segments before being shipped into space, the Bio-dome was a true master piece. The glass dome was made up of interlocking, air-tight triangles that when complete connected to the already assembled base.

When activated, the dome would give the stations inhabitace a large garden, in which they could grow food to become self-sefficient. There was no soil or seeds on the station, yet. But even if there were, the UN was deciding if the ISS should use soil or hydroponic equipment to grow their food with.

Stark had offered a first batch of Intelli-crops for the dome and that was accepted all most straight away, in fact the shipment was schedualed to arrive in a week or two. But those crops would grow until the UN made up it's collective mind.

**8 months since Chitauri Siege**

Now most of the damage done during the Chitauri Siege had been repaired. Only a handful of buildings still needed beautification and New York would be back to normal. A small group of people had gathered to watch the News broadcast, talking about recent space travel.

"Recent events have immediatly entered the history books." The male presenter said, smiling.

"It's true. Morra/Stark Industries have been working around the clock to not only finish the latest upgrades to the International Space Station, but this morning they also recieved word from the UN approving their aplication for a Lunar Settlement to be built." The female News reader who wore too much lipstick, explained.

"It's rumoured that Edward Morra will head up into space to oversee the total construction process of the Lunar base, while his wife continues to run Morra Industries." The man informed.

"While Mr. Morra heads into space, Mr Stark has released a statement saying his fiance will be CEO of Stark Industries, while he focuses on being Iron Man." The female smiled.

**10 months since Chirtauri Siege**

Tony was looking out of his Star Shuttle's window, down at the Lunar settlement called Lunar Prime. Eddie had been here for a month overseeing the construction and activation of the site. Tony was merely visiting. The eventual settlement was, at the moment, nothing more than seven modualar buildings and the beginnings of a Bio-dome.

The plan was only in it's opening stages. The first step was to set up a small outpost that could house the construction workers who would build the rest of the colony. The second step was to begin building the first three Bio-domes, this was the level they were currently operating on. The third step was to begin building a spaceport and colonial accomidation.

Every step after that was expansion of the colony. More colonists meant more space, more space meant more food, more food meant more Bio-domes. At least until the Mars settlement had been started.

As the Star Shuttle touched down, a air tight walkway that looked simular to the ISS docking port, extended out to the shuttles airlock from one of the bigger modual buildings. Tony got up from his seat and walked over to the opened airlock. He quickly walked down to the buildings airlock and officially entered Lunar Prime.

As the airlock behind him hissed shut, the one infront of him swung open to reveal Eddie stood smiling at him.

"Tony! Welcome to the moon." Edward beamed.

"Great to be here." Tony nodded.

"Come to check up on me or the colony?" Eddie asked.

"What colony?" Stark joked.

"Funny." Eddie nodded. The two headed away from the makeshift spacedock and walked off into the outpost.

"So, what brings you all the way to Lunar Prime?" Eddie asked, showing a little concern.

"Nothing, I just came up here to see how the largest investment in the modern era is doing. We've spent enough money on this project to fund an expedition to locate a habitable planet. We need this stunt to work. The companies need to start seeing a return, besides the Naquadah you've been mining. We need colonists up here." Tony explained.

"I know. We worked for two days straight just to get the Bio-dome base built. It's slowly taking shape, as I'm sure you could see from your arrival, but I need more guys up here." Eddie admitted as they turned a corner and found a large window that overlooked the dome construction site.

"More guys won't come until they know the risk is minimal. Too many horror stories about suffication from suit damage and apartment venting." Tony reminded, watching a team of five suited figures placing another triangle into place.

"We both know that was suicide! He took his helmet off as soon as he stepped out of that door!" Edward reminded Tony.

"I know that and they know that. But for them, the benefits don't out weight the risks. If we can get a Bio-dome up in the next few weeks, I can talk to boards into continue the funding. But if not, we're selling this place off to the highest bidder. Meaning Japan or Russia will just expand on our foundations and make our profit." Tony explained.

"I'll see what I can do. If we pull double shifts, we can have it done in sixteen days. But we need more hands." Eddie reinforced.

"That timetables fine. You get that dome built in sixteen days, I'll get you anything you need." Stark nodded, before turning back to the view.

"What about the Lunar vehicals I requested?" Eddie asked as his watched two guys walking over to the site to begin their shifts.

"The board didn't want to send any up encase we need to abandon." Tony admitted. He started looking at the pair as they joined in the work effort and two from the original five, began heading back to the nearby airlock.

"I see." Edward nodded. He sighed heavily.

"But I managed to bring you some aayway. Nothing special, six small buggies. They'll get four guys from A to B, but they're not designed for rough terrain. Use them to travel short distances, like from the airlock to the dome." Stark explained.

"That just made our jobs a whole lot easier." Eddie smiled as they continued to watch the pair slowly walk back to the airlock.

**1 year since Chitauri Siege**

Eddie stood looking out over Lunar Prime. In the past 2 months the settlement had grown, from several modual buildings, into three Bio-domes and a network of walkways between them and the modual buildings. People in space suits could be seen all over doing tasks like perfoming maintainance, setting up new equipment or planning the lastest expansion.

Tony walked up from behind him and place a hand on his shoulder. The two watched the stars and the activity on the surface.

"We've come so far in a year. I didn't think it was possible." Edward said, proudly.

"It's all because of you. Well, because of the Tel'tak. This was your vision, your dream. You made it a reality." Tony admitted.

"I couldn't have done it without you Tony." Eddie smiled.

"Yeah, you wouldn't have." Tony teased.

"I'm leaving for a while. I'm leaving Morra Industries and all my other shares to you until I return. I know you'll take care of things while I'm gone." Edward explained.

"I've known you were leaving for a long time." Tony nodded.

"Am I selfish for going?" Eddie asked, worried.

"We have a defence fleet, because of you. We have plasma weaponary that can rip through any Earth-based materials in a single shot, because of you. You're going in the hopes of helping others, there's nothing selfish about that. And I would know." Anthony reminded.

"You're right. Are we ready?" Eddie asked.

"Everything checks out. The Tel'tak main Naquadah generator is repaired and has plenty of Naquadah, the Vibranium ARC reactors are hooked up and ready to go." Tony explained.

"What about supplies?" Eddie quirried.

"You have enough food and water for three months. The ship also has data modules with all the combined knowledge of Stark and Morra Industries, the Alteron platform is aboard, E.D.I has been intergrated into the ships systems and five Morra-guards are in sleep mode." Tony read off his list.

"Excellent." Eddie smiled.

"I also took the liberty of loading enough spare parts for you to make two new Morra-guards." Stark informed.

"Thank you, for everything." Morra nodded.

"My pleasure Mr. Morra." Tony said, extending an arm. Eddie shook the mans hand with delight and pleasure.

"Shall we?" Tony asked. Eddie just nodded and they headed to the classified hanger bay. This bay was so secret, it wasn't even on the official plans for the settlement. But it would be shown in the newest set of 'additions' to the facility as they built colonist accomidation.

The two men entered the large hanger that was full of crates and equipment all stacked against the walls. Eddie headed to the Tel'tak and smiled before entering the ship. Tony closed the hangers airlock behind Eddie and made his way to the hangers control room.

Lindy was already on the ship, waiting for her husband. He sealed the ships door behind him and made his way over to the pilots seat.

"You ready?" Lindy asked her husband.

"Yes, we're going to build the biggest empire in history." Eddie smiled as he held her hand over the centeral partitian. He placed his hands on the red orb controls and the engines hummed to life.

"E.D.I?" Edward asked thin air.

"Yes, Mr. Morra?" E.D.I replied with a question.

"Contact hanger control and request permission to leave." Eddie smiled.

"Permission has been granted. Hanger doors are opening now." E.D.I replied. The lights in the hanger darkened as the rood retracted to allow the Tel'tak to leave.

As it cleared the hanger, the Tel'tak sped up and accelerated off into space. The ships design didn't cause any panic, it just looked like an ordinary cargo hauler, but the sound of the ship did turn a few heads among the nosey space teams.

"Honey, would you do the honours?" Eddie asked, smiling.

"What do I press?" Lindy asked, rising out of her seat and heading for the Tok'ra drive.

"The green jewel." Eddie replied.

"Activating in 3...2...1!" Lindy said, counting down before she pressed the gem. A white flash disorientated both Eddie and Lindy, but the energy burst looked just like a hyperspace window on anyone who was tracking the ship on Earth or Lunar.

Where were they?

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter will be basically the same as the original, so it shouldn't take too long to nip and tuck. Please review. -Spearhead<p> 


	11. Chapter 7

To all of you happy followers that are enjoying the recent burst of activity that this fic has seen, remain posted because a lot more chapters have yet to be written. Please remember to review and check out the facebook page for images and sneak peeks :D

pages/SpearheadWorks/160986123981961

Thanks for all the support. - Spearhead

* * *

><p>The blinding light had caused a few seconds of blindness. As his sences returned, he looked over at his wife, who looked just as shaken.<p>

"Did it work?" Lindy asked, rubbing her eyes. Eddie activated the ships sensors and scanned the surrounding area. One ship was orbiting Earth, it was the Odyssey. It had worked, they were in the Stargate Universe.

"Yes, it did." Eddie said, cherrfully. Eddie pressed a button on the console and cloaked the Tel'tak.

"Are we invisable? I mean cloaked." Lindy asked, quickly correcting herself.

"Yeah we are. I'm going to get us into position. E.D.I begin activation of Alteron." Edward said as he flew the ship closer to the Odyssey. He was going to park right beneath the X-304.

"Eddie, are we actually going to steal from the US government? Isn't that illegal?" Lindy asked, showing her concern.

"Relax, technically the technology on that ship doesn't belong to the US government. It was given to all humans, including humans from a different reality." Eddie smiled, reassuring her.

"But, we're still stealing the technology." Lindy said, still uncomfortable.

"Right now, the technology is just sitting on that ship in active and it's potential is unrealised. If we can build a strong foundation for the Empire, the stronger it'll grow. That technology is the best and easiest to access." Eddie explained. That little speech seemed to have calmed her concerns, for now.

"Alteron platform is active." E.D.I informed from the ships speakers.

"Thank you E.D.I." Eddie nodded. He stood up and zipped his undersuit up. He then headed to the suit assembly area and as he stepped into the 'shoes' of the suit, robotic arms unfolded from their ceiling sockets to begin assembling the suit around Eddie.

As all the pieces were put into place, the arms began closing and joining the interlocking sections to form the suit. The helmet was lowered onto Edwards head and seemed to tighten up before activating. The white eyes activated, signalling that the process was complete.

Alteron stepped down from the platform and headed over to Lindy. He grabbed one of the two zats that were holstered above the centeral pedistal.

"I need you to operate the ring platform." Eddie's modified voice said.

"Alright." Lindy nodded. She got out of her seat and followed him into the rear compartment.

"Ready?" Lindy asked as she typed in most of the sequence. Alteron simply nodded and Lindy pressed the final symbol. The rings activated and engulfed Alteron in a flash of light.

Major Womak noticed the ring transporter activity. Colonel Davidson was having his dinner, but this needed to be reported. She broadcasted the alert over the shipwide PA.

"Unscheduled activity reported in reported auxillery ring room. Colonel Davidson to the bridge!" She said to her mic and heard it echo down the corridor.

There was no one in the ring room. It had obviously not used for sometime. It didn't matter. Eddie walked over to the computer console that was mounted to the wall in the corridor beyond the doors and attached a modified USB cable that connected the suit to the console.

"E.D.I, what have we got?" Eddie asked as he checked his motion sensor on the suits wrist.

"According to the ships database, the Asgard core room is three corridors over." E.D.I. explained as she showed him a holographic map with a green route displayed.

"Easy enough." Eddie nodded.

On the way, he ran into a couple of engineers. Without hesitation, he shot them once each with the zat he had taken from the Tel'tak. He stepped over their unconcious forms and continued to progress toward engineering. He could have just followed the colored lines on the floor, but E.D.I had already mapped out the route for him.

He encountered several more people, all of them scientists and engineers. He used his zat to subdue them and continued heading for his objective. It was in front of the core room that he encountered his first armed crewmember. It was obvious that the Odyssey's internal sensors were down, maybe because of maintainance or maybe because of some radiation that the Tok'ra drive emitted. He'd had to investigate later.

"Hold it right there!" One of the two security personnel shouted as they raised their P-90's at the mechanical man.

"Those won't work against me." Alteron said before shooting his zat.

As the two crewmen dropped to the floor, Eddie moved on. Before they could close the heavy door, Eddie used his suit's speed to squeeze through the closing gap and entered the room. There were five scientists in the room, all wearing long white lab of them carried sidearms and drew them as fast as their senses told them the intruder was in the room. They all fell to the iconic electricity from the zat.

Eddie looked around the room once more. He was then faced with non-other than Colonel Samantha Carter. She had no sidearm, but she was slowly making her way over to the closest M9 pistol. He decided to stop her from being stupid.

"Please Colonel Carter, I have too much respect for you to shoot you with a zat. If you do as I ask, then I will not harm anyone else." Alteron said, calmly. Sam frowned, she somehow recognised the voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sam asked, curious. Eddie smiled under his helemt before pointing his zat at the other engineer.

"You, close and lock the doors. Now!" Alteron ordered. He hesitated and looked at Colonel Carter. Sam nodded and the engineer complied, he locked the only door in and out of the room. The engineer turned around to comfirm he'd finished and his reward was a shot from the zat. Carter visibly flinched.

"Well Colonel Carter, it is so great to meet you. My name is not important, but I assure you that I mean you no harm. I wish we had met under different circumstances, but I have a mission that needs completeing. So I will need your assistance." Eddie smiled.

She refused to move from her spot. Eddie simply pointed his zat at her. She bit her lips lightly then answered.

"I'm not going to help you." Sam informed.

"Yes you will, I know you. You won't put their lives in danger." Eddie said, indicating to the scientists.

"I don't know who you are, but if you surrender now I'm sure we'll be able to work out something." Sam said, trying to defuse the situation.

"I was the host to An'ran, the Tok'ra who disappeared a few weeks ago." Eddie explained, keeping her off guard. Carter looked at the suit surprised.

"You are Tok'ra?" Sam exclaimed.

"No, I said I 'was' the host." Eddie replied, using his fingers to put an emphasis on the word 'was'.

"What happened to An'ran?" Sam asked, intreged. Eddie suddenly became sad, the symbiotes emotions were still within him. He didn't think that such an old memory could affect him so much.

"He died. He wanted me to give you a message, a warning, but I decided to remove the threat altogether. Now, enough talk Colonel, I want you to activate the Asgard core." Eddie explained. He wasn't going to tell her about the 'saving the Tok'ra' part of the mission.

"No. If you were a Tok'ra host, please don't do this." She shook her head in defiance.

"I feel as bad as you do Colonel, but I have no other choice. Now, activate the core and enable voice command." Eddie instructed.

"No, I won't help you." Sam defiantly said.

"Please, Colonel, don't make me do this." Eddie said as he aimed the zat at one of the bodies on the floor and raised his kara'kesh toward Sam.

"I will kill him and I can use this, just like you can. I just don't want to use it on you, Colonel." Eddie admitted.

"I know you are trying to delay me Colonel, you're hoping your security teams can get here to stop me. Do it now, or I will kill someone." Eddie said as he slowly closed his grip around the handle of the zat. She reluctantly walked over to the Asgard computer core and activated it.

"Now, enable vocal input." Eddie ordered. She pressed few buttons before she turned toward Alteron. He gestured her to move away, but she stood firm.

"I really don't want to harm you Colonel. If I did, I would have killed someone by now. Now, please ask Colonel Davidson to refrain from any rescue attempt or I'll kill someone." Eddie ordered. Carter complied, but she frowned for a second.

"How do you know so much about us? And how do you know about the Asgard core? The Tok'ra don't even know about it." Sam questioned. Eddie chuckled.

"I assure you that I know so much more. For instance, I know that you'll soon be assigned to the Midway station." Eddie informed. Carter looked surprised.

"How did you know about that? I just got the orders for Midway this morning." Sam said, shocked.

"How do I know about Midway? Well, I'll tell you some other time. Call Davidson and tell him if anyone tries to open the doors, I will kill someone." Eddie reminded. As she did as she was told, Eddie approached the Asgard console.

"I wish to interact with a holographic representation of Supreme Commander Thor." Eddie said to thin air. After a few seconds, Thor's hologram appeared. He cocked his head slightly to the side.

"You do not appear to be a member of the SGC." Thor said, examining the suit.

"No, but I was a Tok'ra host and possibly a future ally of Earth. It does not matter. Thor, I want to use the universal construction aspect of the beaming technology to create something for me. But first lock out all access to the Asgard core with exception of me." Eddie ordered.

"It is complete." Thor nodded.

By this time, Carter was finished debreifing Davidson.

"Colonel Davidson wants to talk to you." Sam informed.

"I am not interested, Sam. Sit down please." Eddie said. She did so reluctantly and Eddie turned his attention to the image of Thor.

"I want you to create me an Asgard computer core. The computer core and power source only. I want all the Asgard database, technology and all the SGC reports stored in this ship's computers. I want it sent to these coordinates." Eddie said as he typed in the coordinates.

"It is complete." Thor nodded.

"I want you to create a portable Asgard beaming device." Eddie smiled.

"Please clarify." Thor stated.

"A portable version of the Asgard beaming device. I know what it looks like, I saw Heimdall beamed your empty body from Anubis' ship." Eddie explained.

"It is done." Thor nodded as the palm sized stone appeared on the crystal pedestal. It seemed that Sam was so surprised that she stood back up. She looked at the back of Alteron open mouthed.

"How?" Sam managed.

"Please Colonel, I will explain everything, eventually. Right now, I need to do this." Eddie replied. He turned back to Thor.

"Have you downloaded all I have asked for into my Asgard core?" Eddie asked as he checked the motion sensor that showed a grouping of people outside the sealed door.

"It is done." Thor nodded.

"That's good. Thank you, Thor. Now, lock out all access to the Asgard core and all Asgard systems on this ship for next hour. Then return access to the crew." Eddie ordered.

"It will be done." Thor replied.

Carter walked up to Alteron.

"You won't get away with this. You know that, right?" Sam asked.

"I already have, Colonel. I have been planning this for last three years or so." Eddie replied as he smirked beheath his helmet. Carter frowned, she didn't understand.

"I didn't expect you to understand. I'll see you soon." Eddie smiled. He then shot her with the zat and watched her fall to the floor. Eddie activated the transporter stone and was surrounded by white light. He then found himself on the cargo ship, in the cargo compartment. The Asgard core almost filled the whole place.

Eddie smiled. The core had been beamed directly into place. Even though it now consumed half of the cargo bay, the rest of the equipment had been left undisturbed on the other side and in the bridge area. Alteron's head widened and Eddie removed the helmet.

He walked into the bridge area to find Lindy looking out at the underside of the Odyssey. She had ovbiously heard his return, but she was no doubt angry that he had actually stolen from the US govenment.

He placed the helmet down onto the pedestal and lowered himself into the pilot's seat. They needed to leave before another ship arrived or they launched F-302's from the surface. As he uncloaked the ship, he boosted the power to the engines to get them clear of the gravity well.

As they reached the Lunar orbit, the holographic sensor screen flashed up.

"Sir, sensors indicate fighters launching from the surface of Earth. They're on a pursuit course. ETA 5 minutes." E.D.I informed.

"We'll be long gone before that. E.D.I, prepare to enter hyperspace. Destination, Lenth." Eddie smiled.

As the two F-302's approched the Tel'tak, a huge power burst filled the fighters sensors as the ship entered hyperspace.

"Odyssey, this is Defender 1, target had entered hyperspace. Returning to base." The pilot informed as he turned his bird around and headed back to Earth.


	12. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Guys, this may be another 2 part chapter, but don't hate me for it.**

**I just noticed that this story has been going on for 6 months...OMG. Thanks to all of your for your dedication! This 2 part Chapter is thanks for the 6 months.**

**-Spearhead**

* * *

><p><em>With the speed of the pathetic Goa'uld technology, our Emperor arrived at the planet. This world would be used to forge the beginnings of the Empire and go down in history after being named the greatest Forge World. Using technology that no one else dared, he was capable of building the foundations quicker than anyone could have predicted.<em>

_Materials were gathered by his minions and a city would be built upon the sight of his landing. It would be this city that housed the industrial strength of the Empire for many years to follow._

_- Short extract from Imperial Record #1_

* * *

><p>After a week of travel, the Tel'tak dropped out of hyperspace. Below the ship was an uninhabited planet who's stargate that hadn't been used in years. The Goa'uld never came here and that was the reason there were no human life present. It did however boast several deposits of naquadah. The Tok'ra had once scouted this planet for use as a base, but its close proximity to one of Apophis' more important planets increased the chance of detection. But now that all of the System Lords, except Ba'al, were dead and the Ori had been defeated, they no longer needed this planet.<p>

It was so far from their new home world that not even the Naquadah tempted them to set up operations here. However, Eddie needed this planet's remoteness and its naquadah. Unfortunately, the Asgard beaming technology couldn't create naquadah or neutronium, well not without bleeding the generators dry.

Eddie piloted the ship down towards the planet. His eyes flickered over to the sensor's and to his surprise, there was a lot more Naquadah down there than An'ran remembered. There were massive deposits deep inside the mountains, too deep for the Goa'uld mining to reach, and virtually impossible to mine. Even with Asgard beaming technology. Also, there were some neutronium veins and a bit of trinium. Other common metals were abundant, but they weren't needed as urgently.

Upon touching down on the planet, Eddie and Lindy left the Tel'tak and looked around the grassy plain. They smiled to each other and continued to look at the breath taking view. Eddie left Lindy to enjoy the sights as he returned to the ships interior to deal with the Asgard core.

Fortunately, it retained the user-friendly interface. First thing Eddie did was to program and create replicators. He used the ARC reactors together to fuel to creation of the first batch of replicator that would start the whole process. The Asgard core was really easy to use. All Edward did was set out basic rules and it filled in the rest.

The first base code for the replicators was about obeying Eddie and Lindy. The first series of additional code reinforced the recognization protocal of Eddie and Lindy while obeying every command without disobeying the base code. Of course, the command to never harm the pair was included. Also, Eddie included the code to make them immune to anti-replicator weapons. Also any attempt at changing their base code, unless it was Eddie, would cause the destruction of the compromised unit.

The second series of codes were regarding how Eddie and Lindy interacted with them so no one could possibly steal them from their command. Third was the basic replicator stuff with a twist. They could only replicate when ordered and their limit would be set at the beginning of a replication cycle. Also they would stop if they received the order. They would be the replicators but they will obey Eddie and Lindy completely. They were also forbidden from ever making a humanoid version or anything else that would undermine his command.

Second thing he did was to create an interface with the replicators. He would use a simple Asgard neural interface that looked like a small white gem that was placed on the temple or back of the neck. Eddie created two of the devices and attached one of them onto the back of his neck. The Asgard core was great help. Using the interface, he immediately gave them orders as they appeared infront of him.

'You will go into the mountains, and will dig into the mountains for any minerals. You will mine them and bring them back to me in large blocks.' Eddie thought and I gave them mental image of 1kg bars of metal.

'You will replicate until you number five-hundred. Mine the resources you need to reach that number. After that, your priority is to mine the resources into the ingots. Of the metals, neutronium, naquadah, trinium and titanium are the priority.' Eddie metally ordered.

Then, he followed them out of the ship as they headed off to work. As they passed Lindy, she jumped in fear. He watched them as they began their journey towards the mountains. It wouldn't take them long to reach their goal. It was time for the next phase of the plan.

"Here, put this on the back of your neck, it'll allow you to metally command the replicators." Eddie smiled. He watched as she put it on her neck and cringe slightly at the sensation.

"Dinner?" Eddie asked, smiling.

* * *

><p>General Laundry had called an emergency meeting. SG-1 had arrived in the briefing room a few seconds ago and taken their seats.<p>

"What the hell happened?" Laundry asked Carter.

"I don't know, sir." Sam admitted.

"Well, guess." Hank ordered.

"I honestly don't know, sir. One minute we're running a diagnostic on the hyperdrive, the next a mechancal man walks into the room firing a zat." Carter said, looking defencive.

"How the hell did anyone in a Goa'uld cargo ship manage to sneak onboard Odyssey and take a room full of hostages?" Laundry asked, sitting down.

"According to the ships sensors, what appeared to be a hyperspace window opened up several miles away and then an intruder was reported. My guess is the ship was cloaked." Sam explained.

"I thought we could see through Goa'uld cloaks?" Mitchell asked.

"We can, but we didn't detect anything." Sam nodded.

"So they weren't using a Goa'uld cloak?" Vala spoke up.

"I'm not ruling that out, but the sensors were disrupted by some type of radiation." Sam admitted.

"Well the IOA and the President aren't happy that someone managed to break into one of the most advanced ships in the galaxy and steal advanced technology." Laundry informed, red faced.

"But sir, that's not Sam's fault." Daniel interjected.

"I know that, but the IOA want someone to blame and Colonel Carter is the best candidate." Hank nodded.

"What are they going to do about it?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Nothing. General O'Neill told them that your invaluable to the program. So you're still heading to Midway in a month. But I want answers." Hank replied. The general stood up and returned to his office.

* * *

><p>Eddie woke from his sleep on the temporary camp bed. A strange thought was running though his head. He then realized that it was the Replicators telling him that they'd reached the five-hundred milestone. Smiling, he turned back over and returned to his sleep.<p>

Now he was ready to begin building the Empire. He would start with small populations of Jaffa and humans that he would gather on a world that would be the capital of the Empire. Athamis.


	13. Chapter 8 Part 2

_Ta'rak was home to a small farming community of humans. As penance for their crimes, several Jaffa had settled on this world and vowed to protect the humans from all whoe would harm them._

_At first they were seen as intruders and were shunned by the community. They were finally accepted when these few brave Jaffa began defending the village from Lucian Alliance raiding parties. After their raid attempts failed, the Lucian Alliance leadership grew annoyed and sent a Ha'tak to deal with the problem._

_In a classic Lucian Alliance manner, the Ha'tak began firing at the settlement from space. Cargo ships of soldiers, suppoprted by Death Gliders, headed to the planet in order to scavenge anything that was left from the orbital bombardment. The scavengers looted the harvested crops and burned the remaining fields. They took anything of value and returned to their ships. They left Ta'rak in smoldering ashes._

_Unknown to the Lucian Alliance soldiers, a large portion of the community had managed to reach the northern caves and hid from the scavengers. They emerged days later to find their homes burnt to the ground with winter approaching. The humans and their remaining Jaffa protectors struggled for survival in their makeshift housing as winter took over the village._

_That all ended when the Emperor arrived._

_- Extract from Imperial Record #1_

* * *

><p>The Stargate had activated, the long dormant device was finally being used again. The cold winter air seemed colder at night. The moon was high in the sky, hugging the clouds that were above.<p>

Fear. The gate activating sent fear through the hearts of the villagers. The fear of the Lucian Alliance returning to finish the job, caused a panic. The rage that fuelled their instinct to fight was being overwritten by their fatigue and fear.

"Jer'ak? What should we do?" Arthon asked, before blowing into his gloved hands for warmth. The simple farmer, who had seen so much killing, was now stood as a leader among the community. His graying hairline wasn't a sign of his age, it showed the toll his hard life had took on his body.

"You must hide. Head inside, we shall investigate." Jer'ak nodded to the man. Jer'ak had been a lowly Jaffa in the army of Ares who had sought redemption for the attrocities he commited in the name of a false god. When he arrived on Ta'rak, with several other Jaffa who had felt the same, the humans refused thier help and this caused tension between them.

The Jaffa had been seen as villians for so long, that everything they did was seen as an evil act. The Jaffa found it hard to treat the humans as equals because they'd known them ad nothing more than slaves. When the Jaffa finally took up arms against the Lucian Alliance raids and fought for the village, they were finally accepted by the humans.

It had hit Jer'ak hard when the Lucian Alliance burned the village to the ground, he took full responsibility and was working day and night to repair the damage. He would stand by his oath to defend the village, even against the Lucian Alliance dogs. He still wore the armour of the Jaffa and used the weapons gifted to him at his enrolement into the Army of Ares. Jer'ak picked up his staff weapon from the ground and headed to the gate with two other Jaffa.

As they arrived, a single man stood by the DHD. They slowed their pace and raised their weapons at the new arrival.

"Identify yourself." Jer'ak ordered. There was something strange about this man. His entire body appeared to shine in the moonlight, except his long white cape that danced in the soft wind.

"Identify yourself!" Another Jaffa barked.

"I am Emperor Edward the first of the Morra Empire." The metal man bowed his head.

"Goa'uld scum!" The third Jaffa spat.

"I am not of the Goa'uld, Jaffa. I seek to build an Empire of truth and hope." Eddie spoke calmly.

"I will not hear this poison!" The third Jaffa shouted.

"Jaffa! Kree!" Jer'ak ordered.

"I have come to assemble an army that will fight injustice and preserve hope." Eddie informed. The two Jaffa remained silent as Jer'ak thought.

"We are not an army." Jer'ak replied.

"Not yet. Join me and we will create something that will endure a million years." Eddie smiled as he released a brain washing agent into the air.

"If we choose not to join your empire, will you leave us be?" Jer'ak asked, skeptical.

"Of course, you have done nothing to hinder the Empire. I will leave peacfully if you wish it." Eddie replied as his sensors showed the gas taking effect.

"We would invite you to the village to speak with the others." Jer'ak nodded.

"I would gladly spread the word of the Empire." Edward nodded. The small group headed out of the forest and across the icy fields towards the collection of small huts.

* * *

><p>General Hank Laundry sat at his desk reading the SGC's annual budget. This part of the job reminded Hank why he hated desk jobs. He looked up from the file when someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Colonel Carter." Hank smiled, placing the file on the desk.

"Sir, I have something." Sam smiled back.

"Of course you do." Hank nodded and pointed to the seat.

"Well sir, it appears as though the ship that was carrying the intruder was transmitting a Tok'ra ID." Sam imformed.

"Are you saying the Tok'ra did this?" Hank asked, shocked.

"No sir. The man informed me that his symbiote had died." Sam replied.

"Either way, I think we need to have a word with the Tok'ra. Assemble SG-1." Hank ordered.

* * *

><p>When they entered the village, people in large coats exited their reinforced tents, set up in the husks of the log cabins, and watched as their protectors returned with a metal man. Eddie looked around and continued to release the brain washing gas into the populace.<p>

They stopped and looked on as Arthon approached surrounded by other Jaffa and villagers. They examined the metal figure with curious expressions. He continued to watch as the brainwashing gas was absorbed into their bodies and faded from the air. Their curious looks were replaced with fear when Eddie removed his helmet to show his true face.

"He is a human." Arthon gasped. Many of the villagers surrounging them began muttering and pointing.

"I am Emperor Edward Morra, representing the Morra Empire." Eddie said, looking around. His breath fogged in the cold air and sharp pains filled his throat.

"Welcome to Ta'rak. I am Arthon, leader of my people. Jer'ak is the leader of our protecting Jaffa." Arthon explained.

"Thank you, Arthon." Eddie smiled.

"Arthon, he comes seeking citizens for his Empire. He had promised to leave peacfully if we refuse his offer." Jer'ak informed, smiling.

"Is this true?" Arthon asked, skeptically.

"It is." Eddie nodded. Many in the crowd began muttering again.

"I am here to offer you all a chance at a better life. Any who come with me will recieve citizenship in the Empire." Eddie informed.

"We are simply farmers." Arthon reminded.

"We can teach you how to do anything. If you wish to be farmers, we will provide technology that improves your harvests and teach you how to use them. If you wish to fight, we will train you and give you weapons. Anything you want to do for the Empire, we will give you what you need." Edward explained. Many in the crowd continued to mutter.

"If we join you, can we remain here?" Arthon asked, as he looked around at some of the faces.

"I'm sorry, this world is too far from the Empire's domain. One day, possibly." Eddie shook his head.

"We understand. We will join you." Arthon agreed, after looking at some of the villagers.

"Where are we going?" Jer'ak asked, as the crowd began to dispurse to collect their belongings.

"Athamis." Eddie replied.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you all think? I hope you enjoyed the 2 part chapter. Tell me what you think about the Imperial Record exracts. Thanks for 6 months of sleepless nights...LOL-Spearhead<strong>


	14. Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 9. I hope you all enjoy and after you're done, please review. This story is really starting to take off and I hope you lot a happy with the pace and developments. -Spearhead

* * *

><p>The bright sun was shinning in the sky as few clouds moved across the baby blue sky. Green grass, that made up the vast fields, gently swayed in the light breeze while the trees danced with one another. This world was called Athamis. The center of the Morra Empire.<p>

The stargate slowly dialled. The inner ring spun and stopped on the locked cheverons. As the final cheveron was entered, the gate activated and the unstable vortex shot out from the surface. It quickly retreated back into the event horizon and caused the puddle to ripple.

Eddie was the first to step through the gate. As head walked down the raised platform that held the gate, more people from Ta'rak followed him through. The people continued down the stone steps to clear the way for the new Imperal citizens that had decided to join the Empire.

As all of the one-hundred souls from Ta'rak came down the steps to stand on the grassy plain, the stargate shutdown. They all looked on in awe. Eddie stood smiling to himself.

"Welcome, to Athamis." Eddie smiled as his new citizens looked past him. The view that graced their sight, was Athamis' capital city. Elegent towers streched high into the sky with long walkways connecting them to one another. Beautiful snow topped mountains stood behind the city like solid monuments of nature.

"It is beautiful." Arthon managed. His eyes and heart was captured by the awe the city projected. The gleaming silver towers and shining windows midly glittered in the sun light.

"Come." Eddie smiled, as he began to walk down the stone road that led to the city.

* * *

><p>The gate on the Tok'ra homeworld began dialling. The five Tok'ra sentries aimed their weapons at the gate as the unstable vortex returned to the puddle. A few seconds past before SG-1 came through the event horizon. All four member of the flagship team looked out over the slowly expanding city. The crystal towers glittered in the sunlight.<p>

"Welcome to Egeria. The high council wasn't expecting you, but please follow me." One of the male sentries smiled.

"Warm welcome." Cam said before following the Tok'ra.

"For a change." Sam smiled.

They followed the Tok'ra down the stone road and all the way to the enterance of the pyramid. The large pyramid looked out of place among the surrounding crystal towers. It was easily twice as large as the pyramids of Giza.

"Come, I will take you to the council." A new, female Tok'ra host bowed her head.

"Why does it feel like we're being traded between babysitters?" Cam joked as they followed the new Tok'ra guide into the pyramid.

* * *

><p>As Eddie and the group of new citizens all approached the city limits, they were greeted by several Jaffa sentries that stood at the gate. This was the only ground level entrance to the city and it led into the streets that wound beneath the impressive towers. Eddie led the large group through the wide streets towards the bus station.<p>

As they approached the large landing pad, a long hover vehical that was painted silver, landed on the pad. Many of the new arrivals cowered or flinched as the hover bus flew over them to land. Edward turned around to face the new citizens.

"Who among you want to see where you'll be working? Only a few individuals, please." Eddie smiled. Arthon, Je'rak and a few of the villagers stepped forward.

"Excellent. Jaffa, please take these new citizens to the Imperial Citizenship Office." Eddie ordered. Ten Jaffa from around the street nodded and began herding the remaining ninty or so people in the direction of the ICO building.

"Follow me." Eddie smiled and made the small group with Arthon and Je'rak follow him up onto the pad.

"There is nothing to fear. This is a simple means of transportation." Eddie reassured the group as they entered the hover bus. Eddie turned away from the group for a few seconds as he input their destination. After he was done, he quickly turned back around and smiled a reassuring smile at the group. There wasn't even a lurch as the bus' anti-gravity engines activated and lifted them into the air.

"Where is the pilot?" Je'rak asked as the hover bus flew higher and higher into the air.

"There isn't one. Transportation on Athamis is completely automated and run by a powerful computer. With no pilot, there is less chance of an accident. But, if there is an emergancy and the system fails, manual control is provided." Eddie explained. The hover bus slowed as it reached it's programed altitude and it then began moving fowards. It turned around the towers and dipped under walkways.

"This is a truly beautiful city." Arthon smiled. He was completely focused on the shining towers and looked out of the hover bus' windows with a fasination that Eddie had seen from individuals from every group of new arrivals he'd bought into the Empire.

"Yes, it is." Je'rak nodded in agreement. The hover bus passed one of the towers that stood infront of the mountain that boardered the rear of the city.

"Where are we going?" Arthon asked as the bus headed for a large opening near the base of the mountain.

"To the farming district." Eddie replied. The bus lowered itself to the front of the opening and flew in. Straight away, white lights that lined the roof of the metal tunnel showed the features all around the bus. The bus was travelling through the straight tunnel, towards the exit. After a minute of metal surroundings, the bus left the tunnel.

It took a few seconds for the passengers to focus on the new sights. The valley that the bus was now flying over, was nothing but rolling fields. Some had recently been plowed, others were being harvested by massive machines and others had growing crops contained within their boundries.

"Welcome to the farming district." Edward smiled. The sunlight beamed down onto the fields and onto the surrounding snow topped mountains.

"Is this where we'll be working?" Arthon asked, forcing himself to remove his eyes from the beautiful sight.

"If you want. Once you're officially a member of the Empire, you can choose your profession. If you want to be a farmer, we'll teach you how to use our equipment. It's the same if you wish to have a new profession. We'll teach you how to do your new jobs." Eddie smiled. Arthon smiled back before returning his eyes to the sight of the massive farmland and its fields.

"What about the Jaffa?" Je'rak asked.

"The Jaffa have the same option. But most Jaffa choose to join the Imperial Army or the Civilian Protection Department. But some Jaffa even decide to retrain into farmers or even politicians." Eddie informed.

"That is acceptiable." Je'rak nodded. He didn't know what he would choose when his time came. He was tired of conflict, but his honour told him to protect his new Empire. He turned back to look out at the moving surroundings. His heart told him that he needed to protect this beautiful world from any who would do it harm.

"Now, let's go to the ICO and get you all a citizenship." Eddie said as he selected a new destination for the hover bus.

"Do we have to decide today?" One of the accompanying villagers asked.

"No, you can take a few days to think about it." Eddie smiled as the hover bus entered the tunnel on it's way back to the city.

* * *

><p>It had taken SG-1 a ten minute walk through the pyramid to reach the waiting chambers and then another thirty for the council to finally agree to see them. As they entered the chamber, they got mixed looks from the Tok'ra councillors. Some of their eyes directly locked on Sam and others just scanned the group. Sam knew that a few of the Tok'ra were still upset with her. Some for not allowing them access to Jolinar's memories and others because of her fathers last actions against them.<p>

"The famous SG-1, it is good to see you all." The strange voice said, cheerfully.

"Do we know you?" Vala asked.

"I am Garshaw of Belote. You no doubt remember my previous host, Yosuuf. But I recognise you, Doctor Jackson, Samantha Carter." Garshaw said as she bowed her head in respect.

"I see." Vala nodded trying to be polite.

"Welcome new members to Egeria." Garshaw smiled.

"We've actually been here before. You know, Ba'als extraction." Cam informed.

"Of course. I was absent. I had duties to attend to." Garshaw nodded.

"We understand." Daniel smiled.

"So, why have you come to Egeria?" Garshaw asked, looking at Daniel.

"Because of this." Sam said, handing her a computer tablet that had the Tok'ra ID signal from the Tel'tak on it. She'd only just removed it from her backpack when Garshaw asked.

"I see." Garshaw nodded as she recognised the code.

"What can you tell us?" Cam asked. Garshaw handed the tablet to another member of the council.

"It is the code belonging to one of our most promising and hot headed scientists. His name is An'ran. He has been working on some revolutionary technologies, but he disappeared two months ago." Garshaw replied.

"And you did try to find him?" Daniel asked, confused.

"He is a Tok'ra. We've had several of our agents throughout the galaxy searching. But so far nothing. Why? Where did you get this signal from?" Another council member asked.

"We recieved this signal from a Tel'tek that was used by an individual to board one of our vessels in orbit of Earth." Cam informed.

"Why would An'ran need to break into an Earth ship?" Another member almost laughed.

"Because the Earth ships are among the most advanced in the galaxy." Vala bragged.

"Vala." Daniel shook his head.

"What? It's about time the Tok'ra stopped thinking of themselves as the most advanced species out there. If it wasn't for Earth, they'd still be hiding underground." Vala ranted.

"Vala, shut up." Cam ordered. Vala bit her tongue, but wasn't happy about it.

"I'm sorry abouot Vala." Daniel appologised.

"It is quite alright. I agree with her, but other members of the council don't." Garshaw smiled.

"Garshaw, Kree!" One of the council members barked.

"I am sorry we could not have been more help." Garshaw said, ignoring the other council members.

"It's quite alright." Sam forced a smile.

"But I will tell you this, An'ran was investigating the Aschen." Garshaw said and began recieving several glares from her fellow councillors.

"Do you know why?" Daniel asked.

"I am sorry, I do not." Garshaw shook her head.

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed it and remember I have a facebook page that has pictures and designs.<p>

If you didn't connect the dots, the 'warning' that An'ran tasked Eddie with is about the Aschen. Also, I really tried to make Athamis seem real. If you need a visual aid and don't want to check out the FB page, just google a picture of Alderaan from Star Wars: The Old Republic.

See you all soon. - Spearhead


	15. Chapter 10

Here's Chapter 10 people. Please review, I hope you enjoy.

I'd like to answer some reviews...

Addictive Label - Thanks for the support. This 'book' will focus on the Marvel and Stargate Universes. Now that we're past the Marvel section, it will be completely Stargate from here onwards. The next 'book' will focus on the Stargate and BSG with another universe possibly added. Don't worry about the Babylon 5, it's a way off yet.

Kirk-Vamp-Fan - Thank you for the support and I know, I dislike the Tok'ra too. But they're going to play a growing role in these tales.

Blackholelord - Indeed, it was the Aschen. In this fic, the Aschen will be powerful, but not threatening to the Tau'ri in small numbers. They have powerful shields and improved Goa'uld technology in their ships. I'll go into more detail in the next chapter about Aschen fleet technology.

Thanks again for the support. -Spearhead

* * *

><p>The kind Emperor guided his citizens through every aspect of life. He showed his people the way forward and taught them of his technology. He did everything he could to help.<p>

The Emperor slowly began to rally his growing forces to bring more into the fold. His technological gifts made his beginnings strong and unchallengabke by any force of simular size.

- Extract from Imperial Record #2

* * *

><p>Eddie Morra or Emperor Edward I, as his citizens called him, stood looking on with a smile. He'd been helping the new citizens from Ta'rak settle in. Most of them had chosen to return to farming, which didn't surprise him. They'd be moved over to the farming district as soon as they were done here.<p>

The Jaffa from Ta'rak, including Je'rak, had chosen to join the Imperial Army. The only thing that had surprised Eddie, was that Arthon had decided to take a more administrative role. He's selected to join the Office of Imperial Resources, more accuratly the food stores office. Which meant he'd be making regular trips back and forth between the farms and the city.

Eddie watched as Je'rak exited the Imperial Army registration office with a pile of paper work. Je'rak approached the Emperor with his head bowed slightly. He stopped infront of his new Emperor, with his head lowered in respect.

"Rise." Eddie said, looking at the Jaffa.

"My Emperor." Je'rak nodded and looked at the man eye-to-eye.

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked, with a smile.

"Yes, my lord. I have all the paper work finished." Je'rak nodded. His jet black hair was now tied back into a pony tail.

"Good, I shall take you to the requsitions office." Eddie nodded. His wrist communicator beeped, distracting him from Je'rak.

"Yes?" Edward asked the device.

"Edward, the industrial area is now ready for inspection." Lindy replied though the device.

"Alright, I'm on my way with Je'rak." Eddie informed, before closing the channel.

"What is the Industrial area, my lord?" Je'rak asked, confused. He had noticed the third, well hidden, direction that the tunnel could take that was sealed off at the time.

"So far, the planet has three zones, districts or areas. The city is in the populace zone, the farms are in the farming or agricultural district and the industrial zone contains factories and other such facilities." Eddie replied.

"Factories to build what?" Je'rak questioned as the duo entered the newly arrived hover bus.

"Factories for weapons, armour, clothes and other technologies." Eddie explained as he selected the, now green coloured, industrial icon.

"What other facilities does the area house?" Je'rak asked before the hover bus took off.

"Shipyards, mines, refinaries, power plants and storage." Eddie replied as the hover bus lowered itself to the tunnel enterance.

* * *

><p>Asch, the homeworld of the Aschen Confederacy. The most industrial and urban planet in the entire confederacy, sat seemingly idol. Her two moons orbited the green and blue planet as the invisible force of gravity forced them to continue their circular journey. Small cargo ships orbited the planet peacfully. They were all drifting towards a large brown patch of the planets surface.<p>

This large patch of brown surface, was the result of the planet's stargate being dialled to a black hole, eleven years ago. Ships from all over the Confederacy had bought soil to repair the damage to the once beautiful world. The lastest batch of cargo ships were actually transporting flora to the repaired area.

Several miles from one of the moons cratered surface, a hyperspace window ripped open and spat out the USS Odyssey. The Earth Battle Carrier disappeared as it's powerful cloak activated. It was now hidden from all sensors and scans. The invistable vessel was on course for the planet, as part of it's recon mission.

The SGC and HomeWorld Command had decided to check up on them. Not out of compassion, but they needed to know how much of a threat they posed to Earth. As they settled into orbit over the large brown section of the planets surface, the ships powerful sensors probed the planet for information.

"What do we have?" Colonel Mitchell, temporary commander of the Odyssey, asked.

"Sensors show a large industrial chain in the area where our predictions estimate the Stargate was used to connect to the black hole." Sam said, looking over the data.

"What kind of Industry?" Cam asked, leaning over.

"Well, according to these readings, they're geared for war." Sam said, bluntly.

"Can you be more specific?" Cam smiled.

"Of course. I can distinguish shipyards, weapon factories and warehouses. Everything else, I have no clue." Sam replied, pointing to buildings on the screen infront of her.

"Alright, I guess that answers our question." Cam nodded.

"Which one?" Carter asked.

"If the Aschen were preparing for war." Mitchell replied, before nodding to the Helmsman. The Odyssey, under the cover of her powerful cloak, zoomed away from Asch and lept into hyperspace in order to return to Earth.

* * *

><p>A large, metal door stood at the end of a dark room. Dull red lights lit the room, causing shadows to spread from the obsticals that created them. As the door glided open, white lights switched on and caused the silver colored room to sparkle. Eddie and Je'rak stepped through the doorway and into the room.<p>

Six alcoves lined each of the two parallel walls. Eddie walked over to the control console on the opposide wall and placed his hand on the pad above the keyboard. The pad shone white for a few seconds, then all 12 alcoves in to room activated. Je'rak remained in the doorway, looking around at the alcove.

"What is this place, my lord?" Je'rak asked as Edward moved over to one of the now active recesses.

"Come here." Edward nodded. Je'rak obayed and walked over to his Emperor.

"Place your hand here." Eddie said, indicating to the palm pad. Je'rak hesitated for a second, but then pressed his hand against the white palm scanner. With a beep, the alcove activated and from the back of it, a large tray slide out to seperate Eddie and Je'rak.

On the tray were everything the new Imperial Army needed. A new staff had been designed to replace the Goa'uld staff as a primary weapon of the Imperial Army. This new staff weapon was more accurate and had a higher fire rate than the Goa'uld staff.

A small pistol had been built to take over from the Zat'nik'tel as a secondary weapon, but it was optional to use it. The new armour was very traditional of the Goa'uld. It looked just like standard Jaffa armour, except instead of a chainmail underlay, a one-piece Kull cloth suit was to be used.

This was the amour and equipment of the Imperial Army. Eddie smiled as he looked at the neatly arranged tray. Je'rak picked up the unfoldable staff weapon and examined it. He shook his arm in a single, quick burst, and the staff unfolded into it's full two metre height. Smiling, he gave it another sharp shake and it folded back into it's thirty centermeter size.

"When folded, the staff can't fire. It attaches onto a holster on the suits back. The pistol or Zat'nik'tel holsters onto the thigh." Eddie smiled as he watched Je'rak examine the Kull cloth suit.

"It is impressive." Je'rak managed.

"Yes, it is. This equipment is now yours. It is registered to you and will only work for you." Eddie smiled.

"Thank you, my lord." Je'rak said, bowing his head.

"This is what my army will use to protect and expand the Empire. From this factory and others like it, all of the Jaffa and Humans in the military, will be given these weapons. The Morra Empire will grow and you, my first prime, will lead the Imperial Military to victory." Eddie smiled as the Jaffa looked up at him in disbelief.

"Me, my lord?" Je'rak asked, confused.

"Yes, you. You of all I have assembled, have a wisdom that surpasses your years and you have proven yourself worthy." Edward nodded.

"How have I done such a thing, my lord?" Je'rak asked, still shocked.

"You protected Ta'rak with nothing more than your determination and accomplished much with limited resources. That is what this Empire needs." Edward smiled.

"I shall do your will, my lord." Je'rak said, falling to one knee.

* * *

><p>There's Chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. This story is just getting started and I hope you stick around for more.<p>

Check out the Facebook page: pages/SpearheadWorks/160986123981961?ref=hl

-Spearhead


	16. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, just to let you all know, from now on I ll be focusing on an online script series called Stargate: Vennix. This of course means that my FanFiction will be affected. I ll try my hardest to continue working on my FanFiction, but I m not making any promises. I ll reply to any PM s and don't forget to review. -Spearhead.**

* * *

><p>Borren stood looking out over the shipyard beyond. In front of him, the Aschen Confederacy Ship or ACS <em>Vengeance<em> sat, being prepared for launch. The construction drones had finished several hours ago, but a flood of diagnostics and checks had to be performed before the ship could be launched.

The _Vengeance_ was the first in a new breed of Aschen star ship, she was designed for war. Most of the ships systems were Aschen in origin, but a few were alien. The powerful Ion engines had been reverse engineered from a crashed 'Hebridan' vessel on Volia, the weapons were improved versions of ancient Goa'uld examples and the protective shield was a mixture of Goa'uld and Aschen design. She also carried enough bio-logical warheads to kill all life on any planet.

The _Vengeance_ was truly a force to be reckoned with. Even if her powerful weapons were offline, she could launch her troop compliment to invade and occupy any world in the galaxy. Borren wasn't impressed. He knew that the _Vengeance_ and others of her class would face many challenges in the galaxy.

The _Vengeance_ in particular was assigned to find Earth. Once she found it, the ship would rain destruction down upon the surface. This thought caused a flicker of excitement and pride. A small twitch of a smile appeared on Borrens face. Soon the Aschen would have revenge.

Asch had survived the Earther trap and would now become the source of the greatest war in galactic history. Borren continued to allow the smile to stand on his face as he watched the _Vengeance_ power up.

* * *

><p>Teal'c stood by the stargate, looking around him at the ruins of Dakara. His people had built a true master piece in the form of a beautiful city. It was the first example of true Jaffa architecture anywhere in the galaxy, and now it was nothing more than rubble and craters.<p>

He had returned to Dakara for the purpose of reuniting the fractured Jaffa Nation and beginning the long process of rebuilding. His grey robes swayed slightly as he watched an approaching Tel'tak.

As the cargo ship landed several meters away, several humans exited the ship wearing Lucian Alliance uniforms. He slowly walked towards the advancing humans with his arms folded behind his back.

"Jaffa, why are you here?" The lead human snapped. His thin beard almost hid his scar that stretched down his left cheek.

"I am here, because this is a Jaffa world." Teal'c replied.

"No more. The Jaffa abandoned this world and now the Lucian Alliance claim it." The man smiled.

"No, you do not." Teal'c said. Before the Lucian Alliance men could respond, three yellow bolts of plasma come from thin air and kill the humans. Five Sodan warriors deactivated their cloaks and stormed the ship in front of them. Teal'c just looked up towards the sky, knowing that if any Lucian ships were in orbit, they would soon be overwhelmed by the arriving forces.

* * *

><p>The <em>Vengeance<em> sat in orbit of Asch. Borren looked out at the stars that littered the view. Any one of them could be Earth and he would find it. The Earth would burn and he would watch it do so. The crew of the _Vengeance_ busied themselves with getting the first ever Aschen interstellar vessel ready.

While most of her systems were perfected and ready, the hyperdrive was brand new to them. Before now, all Aschen ships were either interplanetary transports, colony ships or mining freighters. No Aschen vessel, apart from the Vengeance, had a hyperdrive. They'd all relied on cryo chambers to allow them to 'sleep' through the journey's they took.

But even they were falling out of use, in favour for the Stargate network. Borren had always used the Stargate and would never, if possible, use a cryo chamber. It was cold, shocking and a horrible experience. A perfect way to torture prisoners without doing any physical harm.

Borren was snapped out of his thought by a crew member approaching him.

"Sir, we are ready to test the Hyperdrive." The female crewmen informed.

"Good, set course for the rendezvous point. Inform Asch Command." Borren ordered.

"Aye sir." The female crewmen nodded.

"Sir, we have permission to leave orbit." The male communications officer.

"Activate hyperdrive." Borren ordered.

The massive form of the _Vengeance_ glided forward and opened a window into subspace. The _Vengeance_ entered the hyperspace window and left orbit of Asch.

* * *

><p>High above Dakara, three Lucian Alliance Ha'tak stood guard over their new world. They'd already launched a scouting party to secure the gate and soon they would begin repairing the city for use as a great market place that would rival even Lucia itself.<p>

As a glider patrol passed the planets second moon, a large hyperspace window opened and let loose the USS _Odyssey_ and two Jaffa Ha'tak. The Jaffa death gliders and F-302's launched from their carrier vessels and engaged the small number of Lucian death gliders.

The _Odyssey_ and Jaffa vessels continued on towards Dakara, to remove the Lucian ships in orbit. As they grew closer, Colonel Samantha Carter temporary commander of the _Odyssey_, ordered a channel to be opened to the Lucian Alliance fleet.

"Lucian vessels, this is Colonel Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri ship Odyssey, withdraw from Jaffa space immediately. This is your one and only warning." Sam informed. She was in no mood to be messed with. Instead of doing something about the Aschen threat, the IOA had decided to ignore it for now. Then there was the fact that they were unwilling to hunt down this rogue Tok'ra host, saying it was a Tok'ra internal issue. Letting her help the Jaffa to reclaim Dakara was the IOA's way of getting her to shut up about taking action. It was something at least, but not enough for Sam.

"Tau'ri vessel, you have to claim here. Leave and we will not be forced to destroy your pathetic ship." The Lucian commander chucked over the radio. His deep voice boomed through the speakers like thunder in a storm.

"As part of our treaty with the Jaffa Nation, we are to assist in any matter they ask for help with. That includes helping to repel invasions." Sam replied just before the _Odyssey_ was rocked by a salvo of plasma from the Lucian Alliance ships.

"Alright, Major, power the beam weapons. Set rail guns to defensive fire and load missile tubes one through four with standard ship to ship ordinance." Sam ordered, bracing herself slightly.

"Aye ma'am. Asgard beams ready." Major Kevin Marks nodded.

"Fire at will." Sam nodded.

The _Odyssey_ fired the most powerful weapons in the known universe. Two blue beams of plasma lanced out and zoomed towards the lead Lucian Alliance vessel. The shields popped and the beams sliced through the Ha'tak hull. Two large flaming holes appeared through the pyramid shaped section and then the ship erupted into flames as a third beam cuts through the Ha'tak.

The two escorting crews on board both the Lucian and Jaffa vessels are stunned. The Tau'ri seemed to possess similar weapons to the Ori. No doubt having captured examples of the weaponry and manufactured copies. This made the Tau'ri even more untrustworthy in the eyes of the Jaffa and even more fearful in the eyes of the Lucian Alliance soldiers. The two remaining Ha'tak, without even so much as a goodbye, left the planet by entering hyperspace.


	17. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12 people. I'm sorry about the previous version, but I completely agreed with you all. I'm not making excuses, but between family, travelling and work, I haven't really had time to write, let alone write well.**

**I hope you'll all forgive my previous attempt, here's the new version.**

**-Spearhead.**

* * *

><p>"YOU DARE LIE TO OUR FACES!?" The Jaffa minister called He'tar barked as he slammed his fist down onto the table.<p>

"We aren't lying and we resent the accusation." Landry said, calmly.

"You expect us to believe that the Asgard, most powerful beings next to the Ancients, simply gave you their technology and weapons?" He'tar asked, furious.

"Yes we do." Carter nodded.

"The Tau'ri are telling the truth." Teal'c said from his seat.

"And how do you know?" He'tar spat.

"Because I was there." Teal'c stated plainly.

"This is a Tau'ri lie and you bring shame to the Jaffa for playing along!" He'tar barked, rising to his feet.

"There is no lie! You talk about truth and trust, yet you build shipyards on every world. New Ha'tak are being finished each month." Teal'c snapped, jumping to his feet.

"How is that possible?" Cam asked, leaning forward.

"That is classified!" He'tar snapped.

"Several months ago, the Jaffa happened upon an abandoned Ancient shipyard on Dakara. We've since been using the advanced computer technology within to build ships without the need of a labour force." Teal'c informed, with a flash of anger on his face.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me this whole time there's been an Ancient shipyard on Dakara and we never knew. Did we even check?" Mitchell sat forward.

"We checked, but at the time the only Ancient technology we could detect was in the statue." Sam nodded.

"We only discovered it because of the Ori attack. When they invaded Dakara, those citizens that didn't make it through the Chappa'ai, sought refuge in the temple. But when the Ori weaponry struck, they suddenly found themselves in the shipyard. It took us eighteen planetary rotations to dig them out." He'tar explained.

"That explains the ships, but what about the other shipyards you've been building?" Daniel asked, confused.

"The shipyard's computer is capable of conversation. Both scientists and warriors have spoken with the shipyard and managed to gain access to simple technology. But she will not grant us all of the knowledge she holds." He'tar answered.

"Who can access it?" Daniel asked, intrigued. He'tar remained silent for a few seconds until he received a stern nod from Teal'c.

"When asked, the computer showed us the gate address of Earth." He'tar admitted, reluctantly.

"Makes sense." Vala nodded.

"It does?" Carter asked.

"Well of course. The Ancients are the ancestors of Humans and Earth was, as far as we know, their home world in this galaxy." Vala explained.

"Can you get us into the shipyard?" Samantha asked looking at the minister.

"I will need to speak to the council. But if they agree, they may want technology in exchange." He'tar answered.

"What would they want?" Landry asked, sitting forward.

"It depends what is in the shipyards data core." He'tar admitted. The group all looked around the table at one another with hundreds of questions building up.

* * *

><p>Je'rak activated the night vision in his helmet and took his position behind a barrel between two of the wooden buildings. His helmets holographic display informed him that every other member of his team was now in position. He looked down at his wrist and pressed a blue button on the small console.<p>

A large explosion erupted and fire lit the village as the naquadah charge activated and destroyed the villages water supply. Lights and screams began pouring out of the surrounding houses as the citizens woke and rushed into the streets.

All of the villagers came out of their homes wielding strangely advanced weapons. Je'rak sent the signal and his team jumped into action. He rose to his feet and began firing his staff weapon at the villagers. At the same moment as his hail of weapons fire struck its first victim, his squad began firing.

The villagers that survived looked around in confusion and aimed their weapons as they tried to find the source of the death. But they didn't survive another second as several thin bolts of plasma zoomed at them from the hill where Je'rak had begun his approach.

Je'rak looked around and counted the dead. This was a very small village indeed, but even he expected more defence for an operation of this magnitude. Of course maybe they were counting on secrecy and didn't require a large defence.

"Make your way to the objective. Ko'sor, continue to cover our approach." Je'rak ordered.

"I won't be able to cover you when you're in the structure." Ko'sor reminded.

"I know brother." Je'rak nodded.

"Yes, First Prime." Ko'sor said in his deep voice. Je'rak began walking towards the only stone building in the entire village and nodded to his team members as they came out of their cover. The Jaffa strike team entered the stone structure with their weapons raised.

It was a very simple layout. The wooden pews sat in two need rows and left a large parting that the cautious squad was advancing down. As they reached the large obelisk, Je'rak nodded to the only female Jaffa with him and she advanced as she holstered her pistol.

"How long?" Je'rak asked as his staff folded and he holstered it.

"Not long, Emperor willing." Sana replied. The female Jaffa pulled out a small white crystal and placed it on the obelisk. She gently pressed the crystal down and watched it glow as it activated. The gem stopped glowing and the squad was consumed with in a bright light.

* * *

><p>Eddie sat watching the live feed from Je'rak on a holographic screen. His First Prime and Black Operations Alpha Squad were currently infiltrating a suspected Aschen outpost in order to steal all of its data. Also Je'rak had been ordered to plant a spy within the Aschen ranks.<p>

He watched as his small squad made their way from the facilities secret entrance to their objective. He smiled to himself as Je'rak nodded to Sana, a female Jaffa assigned to Alpha Squad, and watched as she pulled a cube of Replicator blocks out of the bag Ko'sor was carrying.

The holographic screen showed Sana placing the cube on the floor and the cube unfolding into a typical spider-like Replicator. The small metal bug waited a few seconds before climbing up onto the wall and plunging its two forward legs into the wall to access the facilities computer system.

"Sana, Ko'sor, protect the hacker. I have a secondary objective to accomplish." Je'rak ordered.

"Yes First Prime." Ko'sor and Sana said in unison. The holographic screen turned away from the two other Jaffa and showed Je'rak moving down an alien designed corridor. Several bodies were scattered along the hallway, burns littering their bodies.

"Can you hear me my Emperor?" Je'rak asked over the sub-space radio.

"Yes Je'rak." Eddie nodded.

"I am heading towards the only remaining life signs that my sensors can detect. They appear to be in some sort of control room or computer hub. My sensors show that all of the facilities hard lines centralise on this room." Je'rak informed.

"I see you are making quick use of the knowledge downloads I provided." Eddie laughed. All three members of Alpha Squad had required knowledge downloads about their new equipment and weapons. Even the Instructors at the Imperial Academy had required downloads in order to teach the children of the Empire.

"Indeed my Lord." Je'rak replied, turning a corner. Je'rak walked down the corridor towards his highlighted waypoint.

"You're approaching the control room. Remember to use your secondary weapon." Eddie informed.

"Yes my Lord." Je'rak nodded before shaking his staff and watched it automatically fold itself. He removed his Stun Piston from its holster and advanced towards the room ahead.

"Proceed." Eddie smiled as Je'rak opened the large bulkhead. The room had three male Aschen within. Je'rak didn't even pause to speak, he fired his weapon instinctually and watched the three men fall to the floor.

The holographic screen showed Je'rak remove three small pills and placed one in each of the three men s mouths. Once the pills touched the saliva in their mouths, the outer casings dissolved and released millions of nanites. These nanites were the foundations of Eddie's new spy network.

Three new small screens appeared next to the main one. These were the information that the nanites were now transmitting. The information would range from vital signs to visuals. The Aschen would be spying for him without even realising it.

"Objective complete my lord." Je'rak informed as he stood up and left the room.

"Very good. Return to Athamis." Eddie smiled.

"Yes my Emperor." Je'rak replied before the holographic screen deactivated. Eddie simply sat on his throne and looked out of the large window that overlooked the city. The tall towers glistened in the sun light. Automatic transports flew around the city taking citizens anywhere they wanted to go.

"This is only the beginning." Eddie smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 12! The new one anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this version better and look out for CHAPTER 13! I've been watching Limitless over and over, and I felt this was more Eddie's style. If you have any pointers, feel free to review or PM me.<strong>

**-Spearhead**


	18. Chapter 13

**Hey people, Spearhead here. I'm currently doing a rewrite of the Morra Empire and was hoping for your input. I don't like how I tried to rush it and how it's turned out. So PM or Review with anything you want me to correct in the rewrite.**

**The rewrite can either be a completely new story or I can just replace the chapters. The first few chapters won't be any different apart from minor changes or additions and changes to spelling or grammer.**

**So what do you want? I can have Lindy stay behind with Tony in the Marvel/Limitless Universe? I can include scenes from Ironman 3? I can expand more on S.H.I.E.L.D. and Eddie's relationship? So PM or Review with any suggestions you have and I'll see what I can do.**

**Sorry for all the false hope that this was a new Chapter, but I promise I'll do my best to make the upcoming updates will be brilliant!**

**Thanks for the patients and any help you can provide. I'm also sorry about the false hope, so here's what a part of the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**-Spearhead**

* * *

><p>"Bra'tak." Cam nodded.<p>

"What brings you to Dakara?" The old Jaffa asked as he walked with them towards the temple's remains.

"We're here about the shipyard." Vala blurted out.

"Of course. I apologise for not informing you sooner, but I was sworn to secrecy by the council." Bra'tak said, regretful.

"What council? We were under the impression that the council fell during the Ori invasion." Daniel asked, confused.

"It did, a new council was formed for the process of selecting our new leader." Bra'tak nodded.

"Of course." Cam nodded.

"Please follow me." He'tar gestured. SG-1, He'tar and Bra'tak headed into the temple interior. No internal damage could be seen. The stone walls and red marble columns were pristine.

"You've certainly done well rebuilding." Daniel praised.

"Indeed, all thanks to the ancient technology." Bra'tak nodded.

"I thought the computer only gave you limited access?" Vala asked as they walked down a guarded hallway.

"That is partially true. The computer granted us use of the already finished technology with the yards. This included robots meant to build or repair." Bra'tak informed.

"Then how are you building new shipyards and ships?" Daniel asked, confused.

"While we can't order the machines to build ancient technologies, they appear to be capable of scanning less advanced technology and the computer has no problem with building it for us." Bra'tak explained.

"For the shipyard design, we used an automated example we liberated on Erebus." He'tar informed as they entered a guarded ring room.

"And now they're building them everywhere." Cam commented as they stepped inside the platform.

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded


End file.
